Ansatsu Senjutsu Tokushu Butai: Revealed
by Art Aficianado
Summary: UPDATED 5/11/09! When joining ANBU changes Sasuke, what are the consequences? His past with Kakashi? And why is Genma being a flirt again? And Neji and Shikamaru! What are you guys doing! All secrets are out. KakaSasu. NejiShika.
1. Family

_**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters because if I did, which once again I dont, it would be only be made available on Pay Per View... during the late hours... the very late hours. I also do not make a lick of money off of this fic. It's all for my own sick twisted amusement._

* * *

_"I will bear the mark with honor and pride and protect this village by all means... I will stand my ground beside my brothers and sisters..." -Section 1.2; ANBU Oath_

* * *

Branding... 

It was the well known aspect of ANBU's initiations and rituals, always has been. It was supposedly a top secret process. And though more than enough ninja had a pretty good idea of what went on, they just pretended as if none of them had a clue. But he was pretty sure that most of it was just idle gossip. Besides, he didn't really care how it was done, just as long as it was. He was a ninja for crying out loud, he could take whatever they threw at him. Anyways, the only thing that he really cared about was that this was a tradition; a meaningful and honorable tradition. He looked to his bare shoulder as he thought.

The mark that would soon embed itself there beneath his skin was more than what met the eye. It wasn't just some tattoo that made others treat you with the respect and give you the recognition you deserved. No; it was much more than that. It was a symbol for every ninja... for all ninja. To see an elder with that mark still bearing strong and proud on their skin, decades far from youth, it spoke of the strength and pride and honor they possessed. It spoke of stories long past, and of how they fought hard to gain the world in which they saw it today. But to see said mark on a young one was even more gratifying... it showed promise; a promise that they too would protect their village at all costs, and that they would do so with the utmost pride and courage so as to save the very things and people that they loved.

He tried to look around the mysterious field that ANBU had carried him to, but to no avail. The pitch black skies played against his favor he realized. He could barely see anything past the nose on his face, let alone something 50 yards away, and _that_ was only because of the few torches set up around him. In his opinion, they did a sad job of illuminating anything farther than 12 inches, he could see nothing other than what seemed to be a few dozen cat masked ninjas staring on. He had sensed a few familiar chakra signatures hours ago and found himself a bit relieved at the fact.

"_Kakashi, Genma, Gai," _he mused in thought. _"Hn.. even those two came..."_

It had always been his life long dream to become and ANBU and now that he was here he was rather glad his friends were too, to witness the day. The day that he would finally become one of them and all his childhood dreams would come true.

In the last month he had undergone difficult tasks, life-threatening missions and numerous hazing techniques that probably could leave him scarred for life, he knew. But he'd worked hard and persevered to see this day, so he'd be damned if he would fail to pull through now.

He stood at the center of the gathering making sure to stand tall and proud as a man from the crowd stepped forward.

"Sasuke Uchiha," he beckoned him forth. "This is the final night of your initiation into the Ansatsu Senjutsu Tokushu Butai." He paused. "Tomorrow, you will no longer be simply considered a Konohagakure Jounin level ninja, but you will be seen as the member of the elite. You know all the responsibilities that come along with this honor Sasuke Uchiha. Are you ready to accept them?"

He nodded, "Yes."

He felt everyone's chakra flare in a silent agreement, telling him that they approved of what was to come as he stood to face the mysterious man once more.

"Very well then Uchiha. Brace yourself," and faster than he could see he felt a hand grab firmly onto his arm as another pummeled down on his shoulder. He immediately hissed in pain as a mantra he could barely make out was chanted. All that he could wrap his head around that moment was the sheer blinding pain that swelled over his left arm.

He grit his teeth as he tried to remain strong in his composition, though every part of his being was screaming for them to hurry the fuck up.

"_Inhale, exhale, inhale, exhale," _he told himself over and over. But even that was hard to focus on since every time that they appeared to near the end it seemed that they would simply start up the rhythm of their chant all over again, making the avenger want to rip his arm right out of its socket. It was a pain so overwhelming that he actually almost considered withdrawing his decision. Almost being the keyword.

He stayed like that for what seemed like hours, nearly doubled over in flaming hot pain. Time seemed as if it no longer applied to him those few instances and at one point he could've sworn that this was Itachi's Tsukiyomi machinations at work, though the functioning part of his mind convinced him otherwise.

_"Fucking- Let this end already!"_ he screamed.

He screwed his eyes shut and braced himself for more pain to come... pain that never did he thanked the gods. Breathing rather heavily he slowly unhinged his eyelids, only to find the ANBU member from before staring down at his exhausted and lithe form. He wiped his brow with the back of his hand as he felt more sweat trickling its way down, watching as man gestured pointed to his shoulder.

Sasuke looked before his eyes widened a bit in shock... his skin was unmarred... not even a speck of blood could be found! It was completely unscathed! It didn't even look like he'd been touched, let alone almost disintegrated, he thought. Moving his arm a bit to check its performance he was relieved to find that it wasn't affected in the least. There wasn't even a twinge of discomfort he smirked. If he didn't know any better its like nothing ever happened, like it was all his imagination. The only thing that he did have to prove that anything ever did was the mark... _his_ mark, he thought swelling with pride. He gazed down at the elegant swirls in awe.

"Welcome to the ANBU Sasuke Uchiha," the cat masked one spoke before they all suddenly disappeared in a cloud of smoke, leaving a mask of his own behind.

He stepped forward to pick up the sacred reward, using his thumb to trace the jaw of the mask. "Welcome huh?" he repeated with a smirk. "I like the sound of that."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The next night the newly christened ANBU member found himself celebrating with his friends in the familiar smoky and alcohol induced setting of a bar.

"Congratulations there Uchiha," Shikamaru gave a lazy, yet meaningful greeting.

The Hyuuga nodded, "Yes, congratulations."

"Hnn... thanks. I'm glad you guys made it. I figured that I wouldn't be familiar with a majority of the attendees, so it was nice to sense some familiar chakras." He took a sip of his sake after he spoke. As he glanced sideways he could see the small, yet impressed looks on their faces at his having sensed them, though they shouldn't be. He wasn't exactly some Genin anymore.

"Moral support for a fellow ANBU," the Nara stated. "We know how important it is to have friends there."

Neji nodded once more in agreement, "Yes. Since we survive by entrusting our lives to one another we might as well be there for each other as well."

_"Be there for each other?"_ Sasuke furrowed his brows at the words. He never thought of ANBU as that kind of organization. Since it _was _the most dangerous force he simply assumed that people deterred from making attachments to others. It would make certain... occurrences... easier to handle.

And let's face it; he wasn't exactly big on the concept. Heck, up until a few years ago when he first joined Team 7 he thought the whole idea was a joke, and frankly, he still sort of did. After the whole Itachi thing he just couldn't get his head around the idea that someone could truly have your back without holding a knife to your throat.

"Um... I should get going," Sasuke got up from his seat. "I still have to get some food at Tsunade's and she hates when I get there late."

"Tsunade's?" the two jounin's asked with matching quirked brows.

He just shrugged his shoulders for lack of a better reply, "She made onigiri today."

The two shook their heads at their level headed friend as Shikamaru beckoned to him as he neared the exit of the restaurant, "Hey, let's crash Kakashi's next week! I heard he just got a bonus!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"So, what exactly are you trying to tell me Genma?" the cynical Uchiha asked as he took a bite of his onigiri. "That just because I've joined the ANBU I've suddenly signed myself up for a Brady Bunch family?"

"No, no. We're _nothing_ like that," he assured him as he waved his arms in a 'hell no' manner. "I meant that we're just... uh... _closer_ than other ninjas. We're not exactly family, but we share a strong bond."

"Bond huh?" he glanced down at the mark that adorned his shoulder as Genma did the same.

"That's it alright. It may sound like some old ninja saying, but that mark bonds us all on a level that none of us can really comprehend."

Sasuke scoffed at the idea, "Hnn... what about Shikamaru?"

The chuunin exam proctor laughed, "Nope. Not even someone as smart as he is."

"Hnn..."

The two continued to eat their meals in a comfort, with Genma making the occasional lecherous observation and/ or remark of course. Though Sasuke didn't mind it all that much, as a matter of fact, he found it rather entertaining. Hearing Genma say things like, "That's Kira Karandang. Man, would I like her to tae-kira my Karandang," amused him, and hearing him suddenly blurt things out like "I'd fuck her in a second," made him out right laugh. At this rate he knew he would never finish his meal.

A previous joke from the gutter minded elder still had him shaking his head when a shocking question left the Uchiha rather... speechless.

Resting his chin in his hand Genma quirked an ever mischievous brow his way, "How's your sex life Sasuke?"

"What's it to you?" he spat back around a mouthful of his food.

"Oh, nothing. I was just going to say that whatever it is now... you can expect that to multiply three fold once you start going on missions."

Well, that sure caught the stoic man's attention. Honestly, that would catch any man's attention. Well, with the exception of Gai that is. He was a completely different case on his own.

He slowly lifted his head to meet the other's gaze, "What do you mean?"

"Oh, you'll see," he smirked. "You'll see."

But he was intent on trying to reason with the man, he never was blessed with the virtue of patience, "Why don't you just tell me now since were on the topic?"

"And miss the chance to see you squirm," he laughed to himself at both senses of the word. "Never."

"Fuck you."

He shrugged his shoulders before he gave a sinister smile, "Hey, I heard you guys are crashing Kakashi's."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The T.V. was blaring on as the three men sat comfortably before it in Hatake's living room, leaving the owner alone in his kitchen to cook up their meal. Turning up the volume when his favorite show came on Genma smiled, "Yeaaahh. You guys are going to love this. I guarantee it kiddies."

Neji rolled his eyes, "We're adults, not ki-" But he found himself too dumbfounded to form words as a... um... rather... voluptuous woman overtook the screen.

Genma cockily asked, "What was that you were saying Hyuuga?" He quirked his eyebrow in his direction expecting an incoherent answer, I mean, the young man's mind was preoccupied at the moment. "Huh Neji?"

"How do you think she does that?" he thoughtfully questioned. "I mean, I don't even thinkTen-ten can do _that_!"

Genma rolled his eyes as he took another sip of his soda, "Amateurs." He muttered as he continued to watch them in their own amusement. Every now and then they would tilt their heads in confusion, and it is was even more comical when they did certain things out of habit.

Shikamaru would hold his forefingers together in that circle as he pondered, he'd learned that at the Chuunin Exams. And over time he'd learned that Neji would rub his chin profusely, which fit him just fine. Sasuke? Well, it was too soon to find out. He continued to watch the three young men, finding himself a bit entertained at what seemed to be their first real view of an X rated movie. But his stomach soon called his attention with a disquieting roar.

"Come on Kakashi!" Genma called as he tried to shush the beast. "We're starving out here!"

"Alright, alright," he shot back. "Hold your horses. I haven't really gotten the hand of cooking yet." He soon came gallivanting into the room with a plate of sandwiches and a bowl of noodles in tow, setting them down before his self announced guests. "Dig in."

A round of cheers and thanks could be heard from his small audience as they began piling up the delectable food onto their paper plates, making sure to leave Kakashi some scraps in the after rush.

"Pass me some more noodles," Shikamaru directed at the Hyuuga.

"Here you go. Oh, Sasuke," he added as afterthought. "Can you give me a sandwich?" he watched as his friend reach over. "No-no can you give me the one on the right? Yeah, that one. The other one looked like it fell on the floor or something."

Unfortunately for him Kakashi was right beside him; offended and scowling, "I resent that Hyuuga. I was just in a rush was all."

Genma scoffed, "In a rush to hide the evidence."

"Why you!"

"No, Kakashi don't!"

The Hyuuga lost his sandwich in the scramble, "That was my sandwich Shikamaru! And ou-ouch, that was my _foot_."

"I was just kidding Hatake!"

Sasuke looked on at the ridiculous scene as a smile came onto his face. So this was what he would have to put up with for the next few years, he thought as he happily bit into his sandwich. A pervert, a deficient cook, a genius and a fate obsessed man. _Great,_ he chuckled to himself.

"Hey Uchiha! Give us a hand!" Genma laughed as he held onto the table for dear life. It seems that Kakashi had somehow gotten a death hold on his feet as he desperately tried to yank him of his grip as Shikamaru and Neji were trying to yank him of his own.

_"So this is the family you were talking about," _he mused.

TBC

* * *

**A/N: This is an idea I have for a new fic. If it seems interesting please let me know. I have ideas for this too, but I want to make sure people will read it. So please R&R. Reviews encourage me to write more.**


	2. Drunk

_"... I will aid my comrade in any way that I can... Judgment will not exist; we are beyond that..." –Section 3.9; ANBU Oath_

_

* * *

_

The mission was harder than either of them could have expected and the situation was stickier than any one could ever hope to experience. Some faulty insider information had assured them that the target was on a solo mission. Solo, that was one hell of an understatement. He scoffed recalling the moment that they first spotted the enemy and when suddenly felt like a fool...

_The bulbous man was tottering around the rice fields as the moonlight shone down on his form. He was intoxicated, they had confirmed a few hours ago as they observed him drink twice his weight in sake. And _that_ was saying something._

_"Kakashi," Sasuke whispered from beside him. "I thought that this man was supposed to be unaccompanied."_

_"He is. Why do you..." but as he caught sight at what he presumed the Uchiha had long ago he decided to cut himself off. _

_With the naked eye they could see nothing but what seemed to be a benign man walking home he realized. However trained eyes at work allowed him to see what was a benign man walking home...only with 7 rouge ninja escorting him home._

_Massaging his temples, "I'm going to get Gondaime for this."_

In the end however, things were made to turn out for the better. They were lucky to find that none of them were as smart _nor_ as skilled as they were. But even then... he quickly stole a glance at his partner lagging behind... they didn't exactly go unscathed.

"I told you to bandage that up before we left didn't I?" He directed at his former student's busted shoulder.

But just as he knew he would, the younger ended up shrugged it off, "It's just a scratch... no big deal."

"No big deal? Your arm hanging by a nerve is no big deal?"  
He rolled his eyes before mumbling something that sounded a lot like 'asshole', "Look, cant we cut the sarcasm? By your standards I'm already half way dead and yet you still can't spare me?"

"Nope," he shook his head. "Not unless you fix that."

Some more mumbling this time, except now he was pretty sure he heard a 'nosy bastard' but he decided that now wasn't exactly the best time to start a fight, "Fine then!" the Uchiha spat.

He gave a casual nod to tell him he heard before setting down his pack beneath a tree. He briefly stretched his arms up above his head while he gave a loud yawn, glancing down at the Uchiha who sat a few foot away from him.

The injury had made it almost impossible for him to bandage it himself, Kakashi knew. He was just fumbling with the roll of gauze; dropping it over and over again. He heard small mutters of cursing each time that he did.

"damnit, this stupid shit," he whispered under his breath.

His sensei sighed, "Let me help you with that Sasuke."

"No. I can do it on my own," he scowled. The man was too proud to ever accept help from anyone, even if it meant the difference between life and death. Heck, Kakashi was pretty sure that he had a better chance of dying from an infected cut and his refusal of aid as opposed to any real A rank mission. His pride made him an idiot at times.

"Sasuke," his one hand was rubbing his temple. "Stop being such a kid and just let me-"

"No," he glared daggers at Kakashi. "I already said that I'm _fine_."

"Well, at this rate you'll bleed to death before you even get _near_ done bandaging anything."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sasuke paused to think it over. Kakashi _did_ have a point... and he _was_ already getting a little woozy from the loss of blood. Fuck it, _very_ woozy from the loss of blood. So much that he even started thanking the gods when he the other jounin suggested a break. He gave a breath in relief at not having sounded too anxious to do so.

"Sasuke?" he snapped back to reality.

"Yeah. Just get on with it already."

He felt his teacher's satisfied smirk grace those lips as he bent down near him. Sitting back on his haunches he gestured for Sasuke to remove his shirt, but a deathly glare answered 'I would have done it if I could you asshole'. He nodded his head in understanding as he made his way to do it himself.

Grasping the hem of the black shirt he gently lifted it up and over the raven's head, only stopping when he heard him hiss in pain. But he would just urge him to continue. Throwing the blood stained cloth to the side he turned back to the young man and began tending to his wound.

He dabbed some disinfectant on a cotton ball, making sure to soak it just enough, before he brought it to the lips of Sasuke's wound.

He groaned the moment it touched his skin, "You'd think a guy would get used to it after a while." The man gave a breathless laugh as he made sure to coat it all in the substance.

"Some things never get easier Sasuke. Now, hold still," he picked up the roll bandages.

With a grunt of 'alright' he did just that. Back rested against the rough bark of the tree, he let his eyes drift shut as his comrade saw to his wounds. "Just relax," he heard before a set of delicately strong hands descended on him. They were... soft, he was surprised. And were gentle, incredibly gently, he noticed. Moving up and over his arm, securing the wound with what was probably now a blood stained cloth. But he had to admit, this felt nice. Real nice. Those warm hands ghosting over his now warm skin he found to be oddly... comforting. The sort of comfort he hadn't felt in such a long time... it was pretty nice.

"Almost done here," Sasuke blinked one eye open.

He snorted, "Finally." But he felt an odd feeling wash over him the moment that he stopped... he couldn't quite place his finger on exactly what it was.

"_Probably just from the loss of blood," _he pushed the thought out of mind.

"Uh... Thanks," he felt a bit awkward saying.

"No problem. Just ask me if you ever need help... with _anything,_" the way he said that made Sasuke squirm a bit in his seat, or if he had a seat. The insinuation was clearly there... but to _what_ was his question. Having had the eccentric ninja as his sensei he knew that directly asking the man was futile. A riddle that he was too tired to figure might be waiting at the end of his Socrates-like questions, and needless to say, he would rather think on it himself.

Thankfully though he found his attention drawn away from the troubling thought as three presences made themselves known. They were armed, he knew that much, they were tired, he could tell that, however they didn't jump immediately go jumping into fighting stance, oh no. That was the last thing on their minds... the only thing they were to worry about was how they would explain 5 hangovers to Tsunade.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

An exceptionally strong wind blew over their campsite, threatening to extinguish the very fire that was keeping them warm. But then again... they always had another method of raising the temperature.

"Drink it down Shikamaru!" Genma tipped the back of the pony tailed one's drink, almost drowning him.

"Ass," cough. "Hole," cough. Shikamaru leaned forward coughing, head between his legs, as Genma began cracking up.

Neji popped the top off another drink before he laughed too, "You know how Genma gets when he drinks."

"Homicidal?" Sasuke quirked an eyebrow.

He smiled at the Uchiha, "Eh... pretty much."

They were all sitting down around the blazing fire, blazing due to Genma's tendency to 'give it a few beers' as he puts it, while they had an infamous drink up. When the three had first arrived Sasuke had no idea they were carrying more than 5 cases of sake and a separate box full of 'mystery goods' in tow. But Sasuke eventually found out that the 'mystery goods' really translated into 'things that could knock you out with one sip'. He took a small sip of his beer as he chuckled at how Kakashi's face lit up.

"Vodka!" everyone looked as Kakashi held the clear liquid bottle in the air, a triumphant look on his face. "I finally found it!"

Sasuke watched as he began pouring it into a half empty beer bottle... or bottles. No wonder Kakashi never became his official guardian. By the looks of it he needed one himself this very moment.

"Hey," he turned to find Genma now standing idly behind him, "How many bottles have you had Sasuke?"

"About two," he estimated.

His eyes widened a bit though he couldn't see why, "Two?! Pass the box over here Neji! Sasuke hasn't been getting his fair share."

"Because you've been taking all of it," he joked.

"Oh no, it's alright. I'm not much of a drinker." He held up his hand with a smile, content.

He heard Shikamaru click his tongue, "You say that now. Give it a few more weeks and I bet you can probably hold your own against the drunk over there." He pointed his chin to Genma who howled.

"That's right. So just drink up!" he held a bottle of sake to the other's face.

Sasuke took a moment before carefully taking it in both hands, keeping it between his legs. After which Genma gave him a pat on the back before speeding away with the intent to grab the Vodka.

"Give it here Hatake," he heard him slur off in the distance.

He looked at the potent substance in his hands. He wasn't so sure about this he said to himself. He just _really_ didn't drink. What if he couldn't 'hold his own' like Shikamaru said he could. Hell, the most he would ever drink, on the rare occasions that he did anyways, was about 3 or 4 bottles at the most. That probably wouldn't qualify for 'holding' much of anything.

Neji watched as a look of anxiety came over his face, "Come on Sasuke." He put a hand on his back. "It's just us. Plus, it is quite nice to let loose once in a while."

"The noble Hyuuga?" He raised both eyebrows, "Let loose?"

He laughed both at and to his surprise. "Yeah," he smiled in a way that showed he was a bit shocked himself. "I guess things change."

So he wasn't the same fate obsessed man he used to be, Sasuke realized looking him up and down. He really did change. For one, he was actually slouching. Two, he was actually laughing and relaxing. And three, for the first time since he's met the guy he actually seemed off guard... like he really trusted all of them. Taking that into great consideration he glanced down at the new bottle still dangling between his knees, before suddenly ripping off the cap and throwing back a gulp.

"Woo-Hoo!" he heard Genma cheer. "That's the way to do it Uchiha!"

He hardly thought coughing it all back up was the 'right way to do it' but he was willing to learn. He was still wiping his mouth with the back of his hand when Kakashi took a seat next to him, a sly and dangerous grin on his face. _"Oh no..."_ Sasuke thought. _"What's he up to now."_

He faced Sasuke as if he read him, eyeing him with dilated and intoxicated eyes. Staring back he felt a bit... vulnerable, even more so considering that he was pretty tipsy by now. Just a few more drinks and he knew he'd be out. Tearing his gaze away from Kakashi's intense one he heard him chuckle before slurring, "Up for a game?"

Everyone cheered and made their own shouts of agreement as Kakashi's grin widened ever more...

Sasuke paled.

TBC

* * *

**A/N: I love when these men are drunk. They get cute and cuddly. But this chapter was so long I had to cut it in half! So, yes, I have the other chapter rearing and ready to go. All I ask for a review or two... or more. Haha. But reviews feed my muse.**


	3. Roommate

**A/N: I just have to explain something before I start. This starts off with a drinking game they're playing. How it goes is that you take turns saying names. One person says a name and then the next person has to say a name that begins with the same letter of the last name of the previous person. So if someone says **_**Harry** P**otter then since his last name begins with a P the next person should say something like Paula **A**bdul. Then the next one would be something like Aretha **F**ranklin. I hope you guys understood it with my sad explanation. Haha. Okay, onto the story!**_

* * *

"_...All actions have consequences... I will honor my Hokage's wishes and never question his/her orders..."- Section 5.10; ANBU Oath_

* * *

"Shikamaru Nara!" Genma shouted.

"Neji Hyuuga," Shikamaru slurred immediately after.

Sasuke quirked an eyebrow, "Hana Inuzuka?"

Before Kakashi blurted out, "Ibiki Morino," just in time.

Genma gave a brief giggle before he realized... blank, "Uh..." he cocked his head to the side. "Uh... I know this! Um..." he hit himself on the head a few times. These drinking games are damn tricky. "Oh! I got it! Mighty-"

"HAA!!! You lost Genma!" All four of them hollered. "Sucker! Drink up!"

He looked from face to face his eyes narrowed as he saw Kakashi fill his cup to the brim- though he wasn't quite sure with what, "No- wait! I sai-"

"It doesn't matter anymore," Neji laughed. "Drink up baby!"

"Drink! Drink! Drink!" Shikamaru yelled in tune. "Show us how it's done!"

"I- uh- a little help Sasuke?"

"Nu uh," he shook his head with a goofy grin from where he sat. His drunken side had gotten the better of him. "Just throw that back Genma!"

None of them were acting much like themselves right then, but all of them were far long gone to even care. Not that they could wrap their heads around much other than what they were taking down their throats anyways.

Genma glared daggers at the group, "Assho-" but a bottle of beer shoved to his lips cut him off. All they could hear were incoherent mutters and what they were pretty sure were cuss words that they really couldn't give two shits about at this point.

They all began a fit of hysterical laughter as Genma flicked them all off. Neji fell over laughing resting his head in Sasuke's lap who stroked his head. Neji purred at the touch.

While Shikamaru fell back with a thud shouting, "I love you guys!"

"We love you too!" Neji and Sasuke screamed, Sasuke swishing a bottle of sake in his hand. It was only a few minutes before Neji and Shikamaru fell unconscious, or what they hoped was unconscious, to which Sasuke followed with one last swig.

And that was that...

They were lying there on the floor not due to make any sudden movements, or any movements for that matter, until that next morning.

But Genma and Kakashi on the other hand were dealing with their drunken states in a different way... a _completely _different way. Somewhere in between when Kakashi was shoving a drink down the other man's throat and when Kakashi was laughing his ass off Genma had thrown the bottle into the bushes and took the chance to push the man up against a tree; his lips crushing against him in a raw and lust fueled kiss.

Teeth clashing up against each other, Kakashi felt a hot tongue force its way into his mouth, exploring once familiar territory... he had no complaints. Immediately he responded with equal fervor. However, he found he couldn't do much with his arms pinned above his head and a thigh in between his legs. An enthusiastic and- oh gods- and dexterous thigh that rubbed in just the right places; vigorously might he add.

But he couldn't keep his mind off anything other than those lips moving against his and that tongue working magic on his own, though he would be damned if he'd be outdone. Pushing his body fiercely against Genma's, he got him to gasp, using the time to his advantage. He worked the man himself; using his tongue to caress and move against that hot muscle. Tasting and licking every spot he'd know Genma yearned him to touch. He pulled back and licked his lips, the flavor of alcohol still fresh.

Genma pulled back enough just to let him see that smirk crawl up that face, it was his silent way of telling Kakashi, 'I'm want to fuck you sooo bad.'

He craned his neck as to give those hot pair of lips more room to work, and a silent invitation to which the other accepted, "Genma." He hissed, fingers curling and arms wrestling for freedom. "Horny bastard."

"Only around you Hatake," the warm breath bearing on his skin made him shiver.

He could feel the hairs on the back of his neck bristle as those familiar touches ran down his body. Those hands rubbing up and down his sides, his shirt halfway up his body. He could already feel his member hardening with every noise that escaped the other's throat. Kakashi just loved it when he was so... _noisy._

Pushing away against the man's chest Kakashi held out his hand, "Let's go over there." He cocked his head towards the darker part of the woods. A smile came onto the Genma's face before he gladly took it, following Sharingan Kakashi's lead... a set of ink black eyes watching them leave.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Five well renowned ninja came trudging through the gates of Konoha early that morning, just a tad bit slower and a little less alert than usual. They were dragging their feet in the dirt and their hair was in a ghastly mess, too tired to care. That combined with a whiff of their breaths could quickly confess last night's festivities... or what seemed like it then.

Shikamaru clutched his head, "Who's the genius that suggested that last game?" he groaned squinting at his group.

Genma grunted as he replied "You." He sent a glare his way when his mind began to spin,_ "Bad idea," _he thought. He grasped his head in the after effects, mentally cursing himself as he did. He'd had too many hangovers to know that that was the first rule; refrain from making any sudden movements, you'll feel like something fierce. And man-oh-man was _he_ beginning to feel it. "I'm going to-" And he dashed to the nearest bush.

Kakashi shut his eyes trying to drown out the sound of Genma vomiting, _"Don't think about it. Don't think about it. Don't think about it."_ He chanted to himself.

"I hate this," Neji grumbled beside him rubbing his temples. Sasuke could only nod – _slowly_ nod- in agreement.

"There's no way Tsunade will let us live this down," he whined before adding on a happier note. "At least it's pretty peacefu-."

But he saw he stood corrected when that familiar voice hollered to them, "Goood morning my youthful comrades!"

Kakashi went pale and lurched up, running for the nearest potted plant at the sound... oh how they must have angered the gods.

The Nara ran a hand down his face muttering a, "Fuck this." before making an attempt to run. Unfortunately for him, he hadn't gotten but two steps in the other direction when he was forcefully yanked back by his collar.

He slowly turned around to face his attacker, eyes dangerously narrow.

"Oh no you don't," the Hyuuga smiled down at him. "If we have to suffer through this. So. Do. You."

While all the while Sasuke was standing to the side screaming,_"Not now! Not Now! Not now!"_ to himself. He was so sure they were home free... so sure! The Hokage tower was right in their view, no one was around and he'd actually got his brain up and working again. This just had to be a curse, he mused. This just had to be.

"So, where are you all headed on this young day?!" Gai continued, completely oblivious to what was going on. He just stood there with his hands on his hips, chest out and head held high, emanating both pride and energy. He was clueless to the fact that _that_ fact alone made Sasuke want to puke... alcohol or not.

Kakashi turned to them when Gai had begun to harass Genma, the poor thing looked like he was on the verge of insanity. "Alright," he pointed an accusing finger. "Who's been skimping on the praying?"

They just looked to each other and waved their hands, "Don't look at me!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

They all sat before their Hokage, half exhausted and half relieved, both of which resulted from their unbelievable feat of having escaped the Green Beast of Konoha... they all gave a sigh of relief. After hours of careful planning they had done it. The plan that actually worked was when they had convinced Naruto to distract Gai with his Sexy No Jutsu... a _modified_ version anyway. Either way, it never fails.

Sasuke shook his head when he remembered look on the blondes face. Lucky for him Tsunade was busy reading something at the moment and hadn't seen him. Otherwise he was pretty sure he'd get berated for that... yeah, no doubt about it. Though if any of the others guys did it he knew she wouldn't even give it a second thought, but the fact that it was _him_ made all the difference. Ever since he'd returned from his uh... trip... she'd been singling him out. But he was used to it, he supposed, so he could care less. He looked up at Tsunade to see she was still shuffling through sheets of paper before he saw something that made him freeze.

_Kakashi... and Genma_, he began recalling the memory of last night... the part he'd tried so hard to suppress.

From the corner of his eye he watched the two interact, looking for signs of indifferent. Genma sitting down next to Kakashi was all he could see, still chewing away on that senbon stick, and well... acting as they usually did. He didn't catch them stealing glimpses of each other from time to time, they weren't always "accidentally" rubbing up against each other, their thighs weren't flush against the other. It was as if... as if nothing happened... _or_ _had_ it been happening all along?

His interest strongly piqued at the thought as an equally strong emotion washed over him. He didn't know why, but for some reason he felt... he felt... troubled? He couldn't quite explain it. All he knew was that it wasn't at all pleasant.

"Who brought it?" Tsunade's voice snapped Sasuke back into reality. "Hm? Genma?"

He heard the man chuckle, "You know me too well Tsunade-sama. I hope you don't mind though..." He smiled.

"Mind?" she made a face of faked surprise. "Oh, never! I would _never_ mind! Who in their right minds would _mind_ you bringing a bunch of drinks on a mission and getting hammered senseless you babbling idiots!" She slammed her fists onto the desk. "What were you guys thinking?!"

A thick silence suddenly covered the room. No one was making a single gesture let alone a single sound. Each one had been graced with the feeling of shame in their own way... or... most of them anyway. Even without looking Kakashi was sure that Genma wasn't paying attention at all. And knowing him, he was thinking about what he would do right after this. _"At least she was partially right for calling someone an idiot,"_ Kakashi thought.

"- idiots! And you Sasuke!" the raven looked up at the sound of his name. "I can't believe you were so careless as to allow the ANBU captains to see you act so reckless! Don't you know how this could endanger your chances of staying in ANBU?! I'm surprised no one has come to complain yet!"

Yet... but Sasuke knew that they would. Eversince he'd returned from Sound... it's been like this. He clenched his fists. A number of ninja still doubted him and glared at him whenever he'd walk by, and he often found himself on solo missions since many refused to partner with him. Even though he'd left the snake sannin to drown in his cold blood, many people still thought him a traitor. But a traitor he was. He bit back the bile that fought its way up at the thought. He knew he'd done wrong by leaving... but he was different now. In fact, its one of the reasons why he'd even joined ANBU; to show how much he wanted to fight _for_ the village... but that was futile.

"- even though you _know_ how hard it was to keep them from imprisoning you, you still go ahead and act a fool! I-"

"Tsunade-sama." Kakashi had heard enough of this. "Don't you think you're being too rough on the Sasuke? I-"

She gave a heavy sigh. "I was using this as a chance to prove your loyalty and your importance to the village. Now, I'm not sure how I will..."

The genius rubbed his chin and thought about the situation, "Well, you can show the villagers that he's in a process of rehabilitation." He suggested. "The visual effort will more than likely put them at ease."

Genma snorted before looking Shikamaru's way, "And _how_ do you suggest we do that Nara?" He knew that persuading the villagers wasn't going to be an easy thing. So they needed a sure fire way to do this. Mistakes wouldn't be allowed.

"Well, we need to make it look like Sasuke's under another's guidance; preferablly someone whom this village trusts enough and admires..."

His voice trailed off as all eyes trailed onto the most eligible person in the room.

Tsunade raised both eyebrows, "What do you say Hatake?"

"...It doesn't matter to me," he shrugged.

"Good answer!" she nodded with a smile. "Uchiha?" she asked next.

"Same goes for me."

In her excitement she slammed her fists into the desk.. if walls could talk or in this case, desks., "Then it's settled! You'll be moving in with Kakashi today!"

All jaws literally dropped "Today?! I- isn't that a little too short notice?!"

A guffaw answered them, "Please, that is not short notice. Short notice is telling Genma that he has to make a guest appearance at the academy."

He screamed into the air, "WHAT THE?!"

"In about five minutes..."

And with that said the man had bolted out the room and could be seen dashing through the town. The last thing he needed was an angry chuunin on his back... a brown haired one in particular. As they watched the comical scene play Kakashi coolly turned to Sasuke.

"So... I guess we're living together."

"I guess so..."

... Kakashi had to keep himself from smiling.

TBC

* * *

**A/N: That's right people! Kakashi and Sasuke are moving in! What ever could happen? Why are the two acting like this? Hmm... find out in the next chapter. But remember that reviews feed my muse. I want to give a special thanks to **Phoenix Uchiha666 **for their loyal reviewing! And thanks for long review **dustori**! I was so excited that someone is actually checking up on this story! Haha. Thanks to everyone who is reading though. Please R&R all! I'll make sure to write more shout outs in the next chapter. Thanks again guys!**


	4. Specialty

_"... We must remember our purpose; we are not merciless killers... assumptions will not be made, I will find out all facts..." –Section 13.9; ANBU Oath_

* * *

He emptied the last box of his belongings, setting down the final object that would pull the room together. _"Perfect"_ he thought staring at the picture frame from his youth. A feeling of nostalgia hit him as he looked at his, Naruto and Sakura's thirteen year old selves, all standing around their sensei. Though it didn't look it, they were all happy then, he was sure of it. Well, he was sure on Naruto's, Sakura's and his part anyway. It was just the fourth member of the team that he found himself second guessing... _"Kakashi"_ he thought as his eyes caught that smile. 

"Finished?" the voice almost made him jump out of his skin; almost being the keyword. That would've just been too embarrassing for words he thought turning around to face the man.

"Yeah, I just finished," he kicked his empty luggage under the bed. "Why?"

Kakashi shrugged leaning against the frame of the door, "I was just going to call you down for dinner is all... I noticed that you haven't eaten since breakfast."

That's true, he realized as he eyed his stomach. He'd just been so busy moving that he'd completely forgotten about how hungry he was. Its all Tsunade's fault and her "Move in today!" orders, he convinced himself.

Sighing, Sasuke said, "I'm not all that hung-" grumble "... hungry." grumble He watched as the man quirked a knowing eyebrow. _"Stupid stomach"_ he cursed under his breath.

Kakashi chuckled, "You were saying?"

And that's how he ended up here he supposed; sitting at the kitchen table, still cursing his stomach's betrayal and watching Kakashi set the food on the table. The smell of a ramen and freshly brewed coffee still lingered here, he realized sniffing the air. If it had been anywhere else he probably would've found the combination disgusting, but for some reason he found that the smell fit perfectly fine here... it was... comforting... familiar.

Kakashi set down two plates, "Here you go." He grinned

Sasuke knew_ that_ smell was familiar too, "Tomatoes and rice balls..." he said as he looked on at the food set before him.

"Yeah," Kakashi said sitting down in his chair. "I know that its your..."

He suddenly stopped mid- sentence, as if he was afraid to continue. Like he'd be cursed or plagued if he even uttered those words; a threat to great to combat. And though Sasuke knew what he was going to say, something in him wanted to hear it. For some reason he felt he needed to hear it. "My what?" he egged him to continue.

He could hear the other gulp, "... your... favorite."

"Oh..."

"_How could he..."_ the Uchiha tried to hide his bewilderment. It had been so long that... that he didn't expect him to remember. He just couldn't have. I mean, not even Naruto, his best friend for crying out loud, had remembered that. Besides, it's not even like _he_ remembered Kakashi's favorite... oh... wait a minute. He _did_ know Kakashi's favorite food.

He listened as the other man began chowing down as he just sat there and stared at it. He still couldn't believe that he'd remembered... 5 years and he still remembered.

The older jounin noticed his hypnotic-like trance, "Is something wrong Sasuke?" he asked poking at the food. He knew he wasn't that great of a cook, but come on now, the meal practically made itself!

"I- uh- no. No, there's nothing wrong."

"Alright then," he smiled raising a rice ball pinched between his chopsticks. "Dig in!" And with that Sasuke did.

They sat there enjoying their meal in a comforting silence; one that the raven never _did_ mind.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"So, how's the new living arrangements going?" Shikamaru inquired leaning back against the rail. His eyes following a small group of kids running by; laughing and playing games.

All the while Sasuke was busy looking over the bridge's holds, peering into the crystal blue waters below. He watched a few leaves flow downstream.

"It's been pretty good," he said. _"I guess,"_ was what he wanted to add. He didn't have the heart to tell anyone, though he was pretty confident he wasn't the first, but eversince that night he saw Genma _with_ Kakashi he couldn't help but feel a bit uneasy around them. And no, it wasn't the type the type of uneasy that made you like death was at your threshold... because that he could handle. This however, this was something else. This was the type of uneasy that made you feel anxious; anxious to talk about it, and yet it was suffocating; difficult for him to accept any answers. Either way it got him nowhere.

A loud bang and he snapped his head in its direction, though he quickly regretted doing so. Really now... he should've known, he rolled his eyes. He smirked as he saw Genma flirting with a group of women. It was obvious that they'd come under the misfortune of encountering him, he thought as his eyes caught a glimpse of a shattered clay pot.

"It was all Genma's idea," Neji chimed in. He must've noticed him looking. "He forced us to help him or else he'd make... he'd make us eat his cooking again."

"Death threats," Sasuke looked behind him, watching as the Nara took a puff of his smoke. "How low can he get?"

"He might be listening," he mused to the two, nodding Genma's way.

Neji just laughed, "Please, when there are women around," he gestured toward the group around Genma. "He isn't aware of anything past a 5 foot radius."

They all scoffed at the fact, "Some ninja he is."

Sasuke still had the ghost of a smile on his face as he went back to watching the river. A few fish caught his eye, relaxing him in a way that he loved. He was glad that Kakashi had taught hi- Then he suddenly remembered... Kakashi. His thoughts quickly drifted from that of taking a cool dip in the water when he was still a kid to that of something unpleasant.

Soon enough he found himself asking. "Why is Genma such a flirt?"

"Hm?" the Hyuuga and Nara looked his way, neither surprised nor really suspecting of the question.

"Well," Neji began, his arms folded over his chest. "It's his specialty."

He blinked, "Well, I wouldn't say he's _that_ good at it. I mea-"

"No," Shikamaru interrupted with a flick of his cigar. "We mean a different type of specialty, Uchiha." It was Sasuke's turn to cross his arms over his chest as he looked on, obviously expecting further explanation from the Nara.

He wanted to ask and was planning to, but he was suddenly interrupted when Genma came back to the bridge... or what was Genma anyways. Behind layers of lipstick kisses and inked on phone numbers they saw the man smirk.

"You guys feel like partying tonight?" he slyly invited.

"Oh no, it's too soon!" Neji chided. The nightmare of encountering Gai during a hangover was too frightening.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

He was sitting at the kitchen table fixing himself a bowl of stale cereal; stale because Kakashi hadn't gone grocery shopping in weeks, trying his best to keep from falling asleep in the dish. It had been a rather long day and right now the only thing he cared about was going to bed. Genma really had them running rampant through the village today. It made one wonder how a breakfast with friends could turn into a field day where they ended up running from thousands of angry women. But then again, they _were_ with Genma.

The sound of keys jingling and a door knob turning could soon be heard, though he wasn't alarmed in the least. He kept eating his meal, listening to the footsteps echo through the hall and without looking up from his bowl he asked.

"Where were you all day?"

The sound of the sink running came on before a raspy "Mission," was replied. He nodded, "What are you having for dinner?"

"Cereal."

He raised an eyebrow before he too nodded slowly, "I'll go to the market tomorrow morning. I need to pick up a few things anyways."

"It's alright. I'll do it. I was planning on getting to it today but Genma had us running all over the place today."

He sounded amused now, "Oh? What happened?"  
"What didn't?" he snorted. "But anyways, I'll get whatever we need."

Kakashi nodded, feeling rather bewildered at how fast he and the Uchiha had adjusted to living together. For some reason having him here felt as right as rain to the man. He had to admit though, the idea didn't wasn't so appealing to him at first, honesty he thought it was going to be a wreck. I mean, in all the years he'd known Sasuke the boy had never been one to depend. He'd always been somewhat of a lone ninja who was independent and wouldn't dare listen to anyone's rules but his own. Yet, somehow this arrangement worked out just fine. He had no complaints that's for sure.

He was setting down a can of dog food for Pakun when he heard Sasuke mutter.

"Did you say something?" he turned around to look at him

"I was asking you what a specialty was," he said poking at his bowl of now soggy nind-o's. "Shikamaru and Neji brought it up today, but never had the chance to explain it."

_Specialty huh?_ Kakashi said to himself. He thought that the Uchiha would've picked up on the idea by now. I mean, the concept wasn't all that hard to grasp... especially for someone like him.

A moment passed before he sighed, "Do you know what they say about ANBU, Sasuke?"

"Yeah."

But he insisted on explaining anyways, "They say that we are ruthless murderers and that we are nothing but killing machines; killing machines who've been programmed to eat, sleep and drink death," he stared down into the metallic sink, his reflection staring right back. "Some people even say that we're not fit to be called humans... and that we are not even ninja for we protect nothing. We go on missions for the sake of our village's funds and that is it. We kill when ordered to and don't even give it a second thought. We are the absolute ninja; emotionless and precise." He gulped hard when he felt a large lump in his throat. "And so sometimes a guy gets to thinking when he's alone sometimes... he says, _"Maybe they're right... maybe I'm not human... maybe I'm not better than those criminals"_. When you start thinking like that its only a matter of time before you go insane..."

"... and end up in Konoha's mental facility?"

Kakashi grunted in approval, "Yes; exactly. And you've heard the rumors Sasuke, haven't you?" When he saw the quizzical look on the man's face however, he guessed otherwise. "How... how people say ANBU is the quickest road to hell. No one in ANBU can live past the age of 30. And that if they do, they've lost all sanity."

"Yes... so I've heard. But Kakashi, forgive me for asking, where exactly does the whole 'specialty' thing come in? I have yet to see where this whole conversation is leading."

The other man laughed as he walked over to sit before him. Pulling out a chair, "You always did like getting straight to the point Sasuke," he mused. "But this specialty is our only means of keeping sane. It helps remind us of our purpose in life and that we are in fact human."

Sasuke looked up at Kakashi. He saw him gazing out the window now, his eyes shining in the moonlight looking contemplative. "So it's something you guys use to busy yourselves then? Sort of like a hobby?"

"Something like that," Kakashi muttered keeping his gaze on the stars. "Let's just say that without it, I wouldn't be here right now."

He looked down at the table again, trying to take in all the new information. He had no idea how, he searched for the perfect word... emotionally demanding this job actually was. I mean, he knew all about being physically qualified for this career, but to be psychologically prepared was something else. Could he even take it? With all that Itachi's done to him would he be able to make it through? Is that what happened to Itachi?

The legendary ninja finally glanced his way, "Don't look so sad Sasuke." He sounded almost cheerful when he said it. "That's just the life of a ninja is all. There's nothing we can do about it."

He stood up from his seat, his chair screeching against the floor, before he made his way to leave the room. His issued boots beat against the floor.

"Wait," he froze at the kitchen doorway. "If every ANBU ninja has one then what's yours Kakashi? What's your specialty?"

His back still turned to the raven, he thought about it a moment, deciding whether or not it was wise to actually tell him. Though he couldn't say he was surprised. He knew where this conversation was going the moment Sasuke said the words 'specialty'. And if all those years with Sasuke had taught him anything about the boy, he should've known.

"You of all people should know by now Sasuke," he said faintly.

Silence hit as those perplexing words hit Sasuke's heart, "...Just like how Genma knows?" he whispered.

He didn't need to look to know how hard Kakashi's hand fisted around the door handle now. He heard the metal give a slight creak under the pressure, "No." he was blunt, though it said more to Sasuke than anyone could ever know. It said _'It's nothing serious. It's just something I do from time to time. I don't think of him like that."_

And right then and there he felt himself exhale a breath he didn't even realize he'd been holding, and his shoulders that were just as tense quickly loosened up. He gave a silent sigh of relief, though he knew not why.

Kakashi took a step to leave the Uchiha behind, surprising him when he stopped again. Sasuke glanced at him when he heard a voice whisper.

"You're the only one that'll ever know," followed by a door clicking shut.

And there sat Sasuke Uchiha... alone... confused... and content.

TBC

* * *

_Preview for next chapter..._

_"Those dreams still haunt you Sasuke?" his eyes widening when he suddenly felt two arms wrap around him._

_"Yes... they still do."_

_Carefully taking both hands in his own he whispered, "Do you want me to make them go away?"_

_"...Please." and that was all he needed to hear._

* * *

**A/N: Story is now offically HIATUS. ****Well, it doesn't seem like enough people are interested so im thinking about starting another one. However, I'll leave it up... Who knows? I might pick up on it again if people are still interested.**

**Oh, but I still have shout outs like I promised... though there aren't that many to make... sadly. I bet you guys are thinking, "Poor thing, can't even attract fans." Haha. My thoughts exactly.**

**But **_Hidden Ink_ **I'm so glad that you're enjoying the story developments! Please feel free to make any suggestions too. And thanks to **_Dragon77 _**for keeping up with my updates. Please feel free to make suggestions too. I love reading your guys' reviews.**


	5. Considering Pt 1

"_... knowing someone better than they know themselves ensures the success of a mission... a ninjas intuition should never be ignored..." –Section 13.7; ANBU Oath_

* * *

Five ANBU ninja sat at a Suna club that night drinking down what was their 12th round of drinks that hour. Needless to say all of them were far more than ready to fall unconscious at this point, especially since no one was all that willing to relive the 'Gai- incident' so soon... well, with the exception of Sasuke that is. 

Kakashi glanced at the dance floor, sloshing the drink in his hand, as he watched the provocative dance the Uchiha performed. He became mesmerized at the way those hips deliciously swayed to the music, successfully invoking a stir from deep within him. _"Damn alcohol,"_ Kakashi mentally cursed the habit.

Everyone knew that when most men got drunk they got happy; other men became riotous and tumultuous and the rest became outright loud and noisy. Well, Kakashi wasn't one of these men. He was what one would consider 'miscellaneous' meaning that when he got drunk... he got horny; _real_ horny.

Shifting in his seat he watched as Genma approached him.

"I think the Uchiha may have found his forte!" he screamed over the booming music. "This is one hell of a specialty eh?"

Kakashi quirked an eyebrow, "Specialty?" they didn't tell him about any specialty hunting. He thought that they were just going out for drinks, plain and simple. "What are you talking about?"

"That!" he yelled pointing to the raven. "Neji thought it was about time he found a specialty so we thought we should help him look!" he informed. "And by the looks of it he's found one!"

Both men continued to watch amusedly, neither failing to notice the large number of men and women approaching the Uchiha for a dance. Kakashi scoffed, those suckers weren't dancing with him... _raping_ him was more like it. Ordering a stronger shot of liquor he quickly gulped it down.

Genma watched the man in awe, "Take it easy there Kakashi," he pat the man on the back. "We're out to have fun tonight not drink ourselves to death."

But he couldn't help it. Something about watching all those people holding Sasuke and grinding up against him made him furious. "Get your filthy hands off him!" he wanted to yell at them. And rip Sasuke away from them was something he suddenly found he wanted to do. _"Stupid alcohol,"_ again he blamed for all these thoughts. In his sober mind he was more than sure he would never think like this... not anymore anyways. He threw back another shot.

Soon enough Shikamaru came up to greet him, Neji clinging to his arm... giggling. These two were _way_ past drunk he thought nodding to them.

"Go on and dance Kakashi!" Neji pushed him out of his seat, making him topple a bit as he tried to regain his balance. "Sasuke's soooo druuunnnk that he has _no _idea what he's doingggg!"

Shikamaru shoved him even farther onto the dance floor, "Go for it Hatake! Show those asses how a real man can move!"

And before he even knew it, he was. He was standing behind Sasuke, matching the sway of his hips to his and moving closer and closer until there was no space left between them. Sasuke smirked when he felt that arm snake around his waist, forcefully pulling him back against his chest.

"Move with me Kakashi," Sasuke said as he wrapped his arms over Kakashi's.

As the song went on both parties had to admit, things were getting hotter than a desert could ever be responsible for. They were sweaty, panting, aching and yet both still so reluctant to stop.

Sasuke suddenly ground back harder onto Kakashi, tearing a groan from him just like he knew he could. This wasn't good Kakashi said to himself. He knew that dancing could get him turned on... but not _this_ much he thought looking down at this protruding hard on. The thick length making it hard for him to even move in his pants. And the way that Sasuke kept- oh god- doing whatever that was, well frankly, that was _not_ helping.

"_Oh gods," _he begged. _"Please let me get out of this alive."_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Genma groaned out his release, clinging desperately onto Kakashi's spent and exhausted form. Panting and smiling as he was slowly lowered to the ground, his back aching from the rough shove he was given against the wall earlier that night.

"Damn," he exclaimed amazed. "That was fucking good tonight."

Kakashi grunted as he padded into Genma's kitchen, wiping himself off as he did. Genma followed in after him.

"I didn't think that you'd be able to be that good tonight," he added leaning back against the kitchen counter. Frankly, he was surprised that Kakashi had come home with him at all... having Sasuke as a roommate and all. He didn't think that anymore 'late night visits' would be necessary, but then again maybe that wasn't the case just yet.

Kakashi opened the fridge and helped himself to some grapes he'd found. Popping two succulent rounds into his mouth he chuckled, "Why would you think that?"

"I don't know," Genma shrugged ."I guess it's because of all that alcohol you had. You know how that makes you," he gestured with his hand, "_lose_ it faster."

Kakashi sat down at the kitchen table now, leaning back in a chair still sipping away at his drink. His feet were propped up on the table, "Well, the only one that lost tonight was you."

He received a half hearted laugh at that, but Genma was too busy piecing things together in that mind of his to think much on what was being said. Even though he knew Kakashi wouldn't admit it, he noticed how tonight had been... different. Yes, it was exceptionally good tonight... but for some reason it also felt as if it was a bit... how could he describe it... misplaced. Yes, that was the perfect word; misplaced. For one reason or another all that passion Kakashi had invested into tonight felt as if it wasn't quite meant for him. I mean, sure, it was _with_ him, but that didn't necessarily mean it was _for _him.

The sound of a chair screeching brought him back to reality. He looked up to find Kakashi walking upstairs, "I needed that Genma," was what he murmured before disappearing.

"...At least you got my name right this time."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The silver haired jounin sat up in his bed, stirred from his sleep by the sound of feet padding through his room. He gave a small yawn before he pulling the covers off his half naked body, only a pair of black sweatpants covering him. As his eyes adjusted to the pitch black room his gaze finally focused on the one walking across the wooden floor and he admittedly gasped at the sight.

"Sasuke..." he soon found himself whispering. The raven looked up at him through a curtain of sweaty black hair stepping into the moonlight as he did. And if the sight of Sasuke walking towards him made Kakashi lose his breath, then seeing him in nothing but a pair of black silk boxers could render him dead.

He knew that this very moment that there should be many questions he should be asking; so many questions rushing through his mind.

_What's wrong Sasuke? _

_What are you doing here?_

But for reasons unbeknownst to him, or maybe they weren't, his mind refused to do so. His lips would just not move. No, instead he settled for the conversation the man's body spoke, eyes training on the supple white flesh.

He watched in a hypnotic like trance as Sasuke crawled up the long length of his bed, their eyes locking on eachother. He came up to straddle Kakashi as his hands wound themselves up and around his neck. His grip felt as if he was clinging on to life itself.

"Sasuke," Kakashi breathed into his ear, his own hands clinging to the man's arms. His fingers digging deliciously into that soft supple skin.

A groan escaped his lips when he felt a pair of hot lips languidly graze against his ear, "Kakashi." the voice was husky with passion, "... help me."

And right away he knew just what that meant. He shifted under the younger as he finally became aware of the tightening in his pants.

"Those dreams..." he pulled Sasuke closer. "They still haunt you Sasuke?" his eyes widened when he felt those hands boldly lower to his hips. They gripped roughly.

"Yes," he spoke barely above a whisper. "They still do."

"Do you want me to make them go away?" his words seemed so full of promise.

"Please..." and that was all he needed to hear.

He held Sasuke at an arms length away, letting them come face to face. He let his nimble fingers cup the boys chin.

"Sasuke," he murmured. "Tell me what it is you want."

He watched carefully as an emotion he recognized as hesitation passed through those onyx eyes, "_baa_" he finally sa... wait- what the?!

He tilted his head to the side, "Sasuke?" he asked as he watched the all too bizarre scene of Sasuke opening his mouth to... _baa_.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

He awoke with a jolt; his legs and arms flailing in the air as he tried to sit up. The all too paranormal dream finally having had come to an end. He wiped his brow sighing in relief.

But a relief short lived. Quickly looking to his left, then his right then his left again he tried to make sense of where he was. The forest... he thought... how in the _world_ did he in up in the forest?! He furrowed his brows. He distinctly remembered going home and sleeping in his bed. Nothing in his memory said anything about forests _unless... _he thought... he'd gotten drunk. Quickly he breathed on his hand, sniffing it to find out that... yeah he had had a drink or two. Then he frowned when he heard a sheep _baa_ in the distance.

_"So that's the culprit,"_ he thought narrowing his eyes into the horizon. From the looks of it, it was barely 5 am. He threw the covers off his body, feeling cold when the morning breeze hit his sweat slicked skin when suddenly he heard a snicker. He looked to his left, another snicker, then his right, and more snickering still. And it didn't take a genius to piece all of this together he knew. He clenched his fists in his lap he turned his face upward.

"GENMA!!" He screamed. The birds smartly began bolting from the trees. "NEJI!! SHIKAMARU!!"

Immediately he heard two younger men scream from the bushes, "It was Genma's idea!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Leaving the hospital with a bandaged Genma hobbling at his side he laughed.

"What possessed you to do something like that?" he asked glancing to the man beside him.

"I was trying to prove a point," he spoke through gritted teeth. "Which I successfully did by the way... even if you did attack me." He sent an ineffective glare. Somehow being wrapped in bandages and covered in bruises just took away from the intimidation.

Kakashi scoffed, "Your overreacting. It was just a few bruises," he corrected. "But anyways, what was that point you were trying to prove exactly?"

He didn't fail to notice that smirk on Genma's lips as he spoke, "That your screwing the Uchiha." The way he said it was so nonchalant it was almost comical.

Kakashi guffawed, "What are you talking about?" he asked. "Screwing the Uchiha... pfff."

"Oh, come off it Hatake," he used one good hand to take a swing at him, one that was successfully avoided considering he was standing on one immobile leg. He cursed. "It's as plain as day. You and Sasuke are obviously fucking."

"No we're not."

"_Well_, you will be." Genma said matter-of-factly. "I have a keen sense for these things."

He had to admit, that successfully got his attention. He snapped his head up in his direction, eyebrow accusingly raised, "How?" he asked, watching as a smirk same onto those lips.

"Ninja's intuition," he replied. Now _that_ just asked for a laugh, which of course Kakashi wasn't one to deny.

"The same 'intuition' that told you Shikamaru was gay?" he had to try to keep himself from laughing even harder.

"Hey!" Genma berated the silver haired jounin. "We still have yet to find out if I was wrong... which I seriously doubt." Please, this one hardly knew what being modest was.

Kakashi just nodded, "Mkay," he began. "And even if you_ are_ right about the Nara kid... which I seriously doubt," that earned him a scowl. "Whatever makes you think that you're right about me?"

Genma sighed, "Ninja's intuition Hatake. How many times do I have to tell you?" He threw his arms in the air, or that's what it looked like he was doing anyway. "It hasn't failed me yet," he smiled. "Besides, I know you're dying for me to be right."

"Let me guess," Kakashi shook his head whilst rubbing at his temples. "Ninja's intuition?"

A smug look came onto his face, "No. I just happen to know you well enough," was what he claimed. "By the way," he held up a finger. "You remember that tux Gai gave you to wear for Tsunade's party?"

Kakashi nodded, "Yeah... what about it?"

"I picked that," he reminded. "And remember that time I had to choose what tattoo you'd get for that dare when we barely became jounins?" he asked.

Ugh... even now he swears that bet was fixed. "Uh huh..."

"Didn't you end up liking the one I picked?"

Eh... he hated to admit it but yeah... he _did_ like it. So okay, Genma knew him... alright, knew him really well. But what did that mean exactly? Did that mean that he was really right about...

"There's always another way to find out," Genma said with a chesire grin. "One without any risks of course," saying that part was crucial in winning Kakashi over. And seeing as he didn't make any attempts to kill him yet Genma took it as a sign to go on, "You can give him a new specialty to try out."

And for the second time in his life he actually considered something that that babbling idiot had to say. He was just hoping things wouldn't end up like before.

TBC

* * *

**Author's Note: Hey! I guess that this story is back? Haha. It seems that a few _new_ reviewers have persuaded me to go OFF Hiatus and actually give this fic another fighting chance. So, if things keep going well then I probably will continue to write for this fic. Please once again, R&R! They make me feel happy and let me know that there are interested readers!**


	6. Considering Pt 2

**Author's Note:** Sorry for the wait guys but school has me really busy. Honestly, I've had this piece lying around on my laptop for months now! I just never got around to going and uploading it. Sorry! I kind of rushed the ending of this chapter so sorry if it sucks. I'll edit it later though. Please R&R!

**Story Note:** The previous chapter was occuring the same time as all of this. So, no Kakashi is not in on it and he's just as clueless as Sasuke. Alright... back to the story.

* * *

"_... We will look everywhere possible to achieve our goal... my partners and I share a bond like no other..."- _Section 13.9; ANBU Oath

* * *

Never in his life had Sasuke Uchiha backed down from a challenge. When it was something big or something small he still refused to do so. He was a fighter and by kami he would live like one, fearless. Ever since he was yay high many knew him to clutch tenaciously to that standard since, and rather impressively might I add. And he'd probably continue to do so into his old age... if it had not been for today that is. 

"Are you kidding me?" His eyes widened when the two nin's shook their heads. "Well there's just no fucking way you to can get me to. No. Fucking. Way. You hear me?!"

The Nara gave a deep sigh, "I thought we already had this discussion. This is for your benefit blah blah blah." he turned around to look through more of the stores clothes.

"Exactly," Neji added in. "Besides, I recall someone saying, just the other day in fact," he puffed out his chest in mockery. "'I'm not afraid of anything. So bring it on Hyuuga.' So here we are, doing just as you asked."

... And right then and there he wanted to smack that look right off the noble's face. I mean, so what if he did say that?! It was a figure of speech! Just because people said "Give me liberty or give me death" it didn't mean that they actually _meant_ it! Gods...

Looking down at himself he was dumbfounded and ashamed. He was sure that of all the plans his parents had had for him being looking like this was not one of them. How he was wearing this squirrel-like jumpsuit, how he was even _considering_ hanging off an airplane as a means of a "stress reliever"... all seemed like an oxymoron to him. He was convinced that the Hyuuga used some sort of genjutsu on him or something.

"Hyuuga," Sasuke tried to coolly look back to him. "What other things did you have in mind?"

"Well..." he began. "Since you don't want to do this I have a few other suggestions."

And with that said a long, long, _long_ list was unraveled to his feet. He watched in awe as the list seemed to keep unraveling and in turn elongate this torture.

"So... what are you up to first? Yoga or bear juggling?"

It was needless to say Sasuke almost fell over, "Why don't you just throw me into a pit of wolves!" He screamed in helplessness.

"Oh yeah, that's number 5."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sitting in the Hokage's office, a few new bandages and bruises marring their skin, Kakashi and Sasuke were exhausted from their mission, but were still receiving another congratulatory bonus from the belligerent blonde.

"This is the 7th mission in the row you two!" she exclaimed with a raise of her sake cup. "It's phenomenal! Minor injuries, taking down 15 men! It's impressive...even for someone like me."

Oi, even in his condition Sasuke just _had_ to roll his eyes. There they were sitting here practically half way dead and all she could think about was herself?! How vain could she be? I mean, yeah she was paying them a compliment, but only so that she could have an excuse to compliment herself. He scoffed. She might as well give herself a bonus.

"It was nothing Hokage," he decided to just lie. "Just another mission."

"Mhmm," she nodded in agreement. "Just another perfect one might I reiterate. Pairing you two up is one of the best things I've done thus far," she congratulated herself. "ANBU's mission completion rates have been shooting up since you two have gotten together."

The two men watched, both in amusement and the slightest hint of fear when the blonde leader started laughing. No, no, no, it wasn't a cute kind of laughing and no it wasn't a small giggle either. It was more like a hysterical I-just-killed-him-and-want-to-do-more kind of laugh.

_"Oh yeah,"_ he mused to himself. _"She's a psycho alright."_

The moment that they could, they snuck out of there. Killing bad guys was something they could handle, but dealing with psychotic blondes... that was a whole other story. Just ask Genma.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Walking back to Kakash- _their_- place the silver haired elder glanced the other's way only to find Sasuke returning it.

_"You heading home too?" _a tilt of his head silently asked.

Sasuke shook his head_"Unfortunately... no. Those two," _a look in his eye said._"They want to take me out again."_

_"Better you than me,"_ he shrugged, his unconcealed eye crinkled, indicating a smile. _"You can't get out of-"_

But before he could finish that thought a sake scented whirlwind came to interrupt them. Nara and Hyuuga, Kakashi immediately thought. There was no doubt about it because the moment the scent faded... so did Sasuke it seemed. He rolled his eyes and just turned the corner to find Genma. He needed to release all this tension again.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sasuke shrugged his aching shoulders, wincing when he felt a sharp pain jolt through his back. _Damn_ he cursed through gritted teeth.

For a single night of "specialty hunting" he felt that his body was paying the price of a torture session, an extremely long one at that. His muscles ached, he was exhausted and the only thing that he could think of was getting some sleep... even though he'd already had 10 hours of it.

"_You alright there Uchiha?"_ Kakashi motioned with his eyebrows as he passed him by in the kitchen.

"_No,"_he scowled. _"I'm freaking sore!"_

Quickly a laugh erupted from the elder. Gods, Sasuke just knew he'd get some sick kick out of this. He just knew it. Even when the guy was still his sensei he could always see him laughing from the corning of his eye when they screwed up. When they fell off that tree during Chakra control training? Yeah, he laughed. When they were practicing with kunais? Mhmm, he laughed then too. And when Sasuke accidentally walked into the girls bathhouse? Oh wait- nevermind that one. Sasuke was the one that was laughing. Kakashi was just upset and jealous. You see he'd gotten caught trying to pull Sasuke away from the door and was mistaken for trying to go _in_ through the door. And let's just say that women's self defense lessons paid off that day.

"Oi! Hatake, Sasuke," Shikamaru came strolling into their kitchen as he tossed Sasuke's keys onto the table. Both just nodded or 'hn'd in acknowledgement. "What are you guys up to today?"

"Mission," Kakashi stated before Sasuke answered with a curt, "Training."

The brunette slowly nodded unfazed by their lack of conversation because well... tt was 6 in the morning, the sun was barely out and the water was cold all morning. Hell, he'd probably be weirded out if they _were_ happy.

Quietly pouring himself a small glass of orange juice the Uchiha noticed, from the corner of his eye, a wicked grin creeping onto the Nara's face. _Oh Kami no_. If there was one thing that he'd learned about Shikamaru during their time together it was that a wicked grin usually meant an equally wicked idea. I mean, the last time he'd seen that look on his face was back in Suna... and that next morning he woke up next to Temari... and an exceedinly furious Gaara. And anyone who's that angry red head sure didn't need to be told that it wasn't a pretty sight.

"You have fun last night Sasuke?" Shikamaru teased. "Or was it too rough for you?" The two other jounins snapped their heads in his direction. _Rough?! _"I mean, its okay if you felt like you couldn't handle it."

Sasuke glared daggers into him, "_What_ are you going on about Nara? All we did last night was-"

"Everything." he whispered seductively before looking back to Kakashi. He had both brows raised and from the way the silver haired jounin stood frozen in place Shikamaru had to say he was either dumbfounded or... well... dumbfounded.

"You didn't tell me about this Sasuke_,"_ Kakashi looked from Sasuke to the Nara and back.

Sasuke furrowed his brow, _"He's psycho! We did nothing of the sort."_

"_It's okay Sasuke, I understand if you want to experiment."_

"_I'm not experimenting I-"_

"_Oh? So your sure about it? Well... that's different."_

"_No I- uh- KAKASHI!"_

Little did the two know that while they argued amongst themselves in the language that only they knew, a certain genius was suddenly grinning once again.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The Uchiha and Nara were sitting down to a well deserved meal after countless hours of training. They had begun at dawn and hadn't even stopped until near dusk. It was obvious they were bushed.

Both leaning against a tree, bodies covered in what reduced down to a sheen of sweat, they chowed down on their bentos. Sasuke was actually looking forward to eating this particular meal today. Ka... Kakashi had made it especially for him this morning. He was just "running" to a meeting he was already 2 hours late for when he'd blurted out to Sasuke, "You. Food. Table," and left. But even though the guy had a horrible sense of timing, from looking at the food in his lunch box, that seemed to be the only thing he was bad at.

Shikamaru looked over his shoulder and at Sasuke's food.

"Hey," he began as he slit his chopsticks in two. "What do you think of Kakashi?"

"Kakashi?" Sasuke repeated. "What do you mean?"

Shikamaru just pointed to him with his chopsticks. "You know, what do you think of him?"

"Why does it even matter?"

"I should've known," a sigh could be heard.

"Should've known what?" Kami knows he wanted to scream. This Nara was rambling on about nothing and frankly, he was getting frustrated. He hated to waste precious time and right now he could be eating instead of trying to understand that- that brain on legs.

"That you wouldn't already have guessed what I'm thinking," he said matter-of-factly. "How... Hatake has an answer to your problem."

He tilted his head, "Problem?"

"Yes, problem. He can help you find your specialty."

Okay, now this sounded far too good to be true. Talking to Kakashi could actually get the duo off his back? I mean, that sounded like heaven! No more late night clubbing in those shady places. No more diving. No more near death experiences in weird outfits. No more squirrel suits! There just had to be a catch he thought. There just had to be.

Raising his brow he asked, "How Nara?"

"Isn't it obvious?!" He threw his hands up into the air but making sure not to topple over his sushi. "You guys make the perfect team. You live together, you know each other like the back of your hands and now you guys communicate telepathically!"

"Wai-"

"I say you should be thinking about sleeping in more than just the same house as Kakashi," he nudged the other. "If you aren't already."

And that was when he pushed too far because in less than a second he was pinned to a tree trunk with a dozen kunai. Turning to face the Uchiha he cursed.

"Don't pretend like you don't know what I'm talking about Sasuke," he said. "You know it's true."

Sasuke just dusted off his hands, "Uh huh. Sure I do." And then he walked off...

Little did he know that Shikamaru had caught a glimpse of his grin. Mission accomplished he thought.


	7. Accomplished?

**Author's Note: Hey all! I know that it has been such a long time since I last updated! But lately my muse has been busying around so yes, I decided to take the time to get back to writing. This is chapter is unbeta'd so please don't bite me for having any grammar mistakes or spelling errors D: I promise to fix them later. I just wanted to get this out because honestly, I got excited while I was writing. Haha. **

**Please R&R! I'm a review monster and love to eat? Well... please enjoy the super late update :P**

* * *

"_... Our plans shall be flawless and carried out with the utmost precisions... teamwork is the difference between life and death..." – Section 27.5; ANBU Oath _

* * *

Shikamaru, Neji and Genma sat around the television watching something about celebrity scandals as they all chugged down a usua round of beers. Genma had his feet propped up on the table, Shikamaru was leaning back against the arm rest and Neji, being the 'proper' one of the group was sitting primp and up-right in his seat. Psh... nobles. 

Now, on any other night these three would sit, talk, laugh and probably end up going out on the town to look for some ladies to take home... not that it was all that hard. I mean, they were ANBU for crying out loud. But tonight was something different. They had an agenda.

"So, did you talk to Kakashi?" Shikamaru shifted his eyes to Genma as he asked. A lazy smile was on his lips.

"Yup," he gave a curt nod. "Talked to him this afternoon. What about you? Did you talk to the Uchiha?"

He was returned with a nod, "Mm."

"And..."

Shikamaru took another gulp from his beer bottle, "_And _I think I got my point across pretty well." He reported, "It seems that he's in the process of considering the idea right now."

"Same thing with Kakashi."

The two nins continued to talk amongst themselves, completely (if not wholeheartedly) satisfied with their devious and flawless plan... er well... what they _assumed _to be a devious and flawless plan at the time. Because sitting silently on the other side of the couch, the Hyuuga's mind was busy pinpointing the holes.

"- I heard that she's a real h-"

"Genma," Neji suddenly interrupted. The man raised a brow in response, completely oblivious to the "disrespect" that he was just paid because, really now, Genma didn't the word disrespect existed... I mean, it _is_ Genma.

"What's up Neji?" He finally asked.

The Byakugan wielder scooted up in his chair, "Now, correct me if I'm wrong, but isn't there a rule forbidding student relations with former senseis?" Silence followed as they watched his brows furrow in thought, "Because I vaguely remember reading something on it a few years ago at the Academy..."

Genma put down his drink and suddenly sat up in his seat as well, two signs of serious thinking, "Hyuuga," he began. "You of all people should know that they repealed that act a few years ago. Don't you remember? Some teacher at Suna- or was it Sound? Well, anyways, she fell in love with her student, the student fell in love with her, they had a kid and blah blah blah. In the end the parents didn't want to file a lawsuit so the case was dismissed."

"And the following related cases had the same rulings," the Nara continued. "So the Hokage decided to repeal the act."

"Exactly!" Genma exclaimed. "See Neji? Even Shikamaru over here knows about it." He added.

But the two young men only sat in silence with a blank expression on the face of the noble and what appeared to be stress wrinkles forming on the others'. Genma didn't fail to notice it.

"... What?" he said around a mouthful of food, looking even more comical when combined with the information Shikamaru was about to relay.

"Pompous," Neji sighed rubbing his temples.

"What?"

Shikamaru rolled his eyes, "That was an episode of _That Ninja Show,_ Genma."

His lips formed an "o" as he finally came to realize how foolish he must have sounded. Rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment he smiled, "No wonder I kept picturing that really hot girl from _The Sex and the Village_."

A nervous laugh... another nervous laugh...

"... just get us some more beers so that we can figure this out."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sasuke sat in their kitchen and, to nobody's surprise, was making dinner. But not just any dinner, mind you. A very elegant and... well... time consuming dinner.

His fingers gingerly clutched onto a bundle of chives, or at least that's what the woman at the market called it, before he took an small knife to the grass like greens. He doesn't know quite what took over him. Heck, all he knew was that a trip to the market for non-stale cereal had turned into a big dinner plan.

"_Stupid sales,"_ he mumbled under his breath, deciding that that was what made him buy all those, he looked over his shoulder and at the bundles of grocery bags on the floor, _things_. Smiling, he shook his head before refocusing on the task at hand. And as he threw in a few chopped tomatoes he suddenly found himself thinking about... well... about what Shikamaru had said to him the other day.

Sasuke had to keep from laughing as he _also_ recalled leaving Shikamaru kunai'd to the tree, lest Kakashi walk in on him and think he was finally losing his mind. And with the sound of the front door turning he raised a brow.

_Speaking of the pervert_, he thought as he listened to the man drop his mission pack in the closet and then walk into the kitchen. From the corner of his eye he saw him leaning against the kitchen door frame... a pose that Sasuke associated with the man for far too many reasons.

"Smells good," Kakashi thought aloud. "What is it?"

Sasuke smiled, "It's a surprise." Which in turn caused the elder to raise a brow; his interest piqued.

"Oh?" he asked as if unsure to what he'd heard. "You always did-" but he quickly cut himself off afraid to... afraid to... well... he wasn't really sure what he was afraid to do. But something about what he was _going_ to say just didn't seem right... not yet anyways.

Sasuke knew this too... but it didn't stop him from urging the man to continue, "I always did what? Kakashi?"

An audible gulp could be heard before the silver haired jounin promptly replied, "You always did love surprising me."

And that whet Sasuke's appetite for the day and in his own little way said, _"Thank you for allowing me this Kakashi."_

"Can you cut up some of those mushrooms?"

Kakashi grinned, "Sure thing."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Naruto Uzumaki could have sworn that it was April Fool's Day. He would have bet all his jutsu on it no problem. Hell, he would have even thrown in his chastity for all it was worth. That's how sure he was that this was a joke... but then again, Naruto never really did have the best intuition.

The blonde threw his head back in laughter, "You have _got_ to be kidding me! Sasuke and that- I mean- _the_ perv?!" He watched as the three men shook their heads,

"You guys are fucking around!"

"Oh, someone's fucking around alright," Shikamaru mumbled. Neji elbowed him.

"What was that?"

But before the Nara could say another word Genma decided to hurry up and get straight to the point, "Listen Naruto, are you going to help us or not?"

He tried wiping the tears from his eyes, laughing all the while, "Wait-wait-wait. I'll help." His laughter started to calm... barely "What do you guys want me to do?"

"You're good friends with Gondaime, correct Naruto?" Neji asked casually. Naruto slowly nodded, "Well then... how do you feel about paying a visit to her sometime soon?"

And in the next few minutes another flawless plan was constructed... one that Genma was sure to be left out of. He just supplied the beer.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Oh, hello Naruto," Tsunade greeted quickly sparing a glance from her paperwork.

"Hey Gondaime," Naruto beamed. "How have you been?"

And in that split second mistake Shikamaru wanted to slam his head against the brick wall... _Idiot, _he thought from their place outside the door.

"Gondaime?" Tsunade quirked a finely shaped eyebrow. This was strange... even for Naruto. "Whatever happened to Baa- chan?"

And Naruto just began to laugh, although not completely obvious, with the slightest bit of nervousness. It was his attempt to try and "brush it off" and it would have worked with any other ninja really; the kid _was _pretty random so no one would be any wiser. They would just think he was being his usually odd self. However, this was no ordinary ninja. This _was_ one of the Legendary Sannin, so it was no surprise that she picked up on it no faster than Naruto about a Ramen sale. She pushed all her paperwork to the side, a sign that made Neji want to bash _his_ head against the cement floor. Things were not looking good.

Tsunade sighed leaning forward in her chair, "Naruto, you're acting stranger than usual. What is it that you want to talk about?"

"Nothing Tsunade!" the blonde shook his head. "Why would you think that?"

... a nervous laugh... another nervous laugh...

"... Are you freaking kidding me?"

Soon enough Naruto had found himself asking the old, though highly revered woman, about the regulations on ninja relationships. And he had to say; it was just like asking your mom about the birds and the bees... except this time the insects were just a tad more violent and a hell of a lot more kinky. But it was still strange all the same.

"So..." his eyes drifted nervously to the right. "An ANBU and ANBU relationship is okay?"

She nodded her head, "Perfectly alright so long as it does not interfere with the mission."

Naruto nodded, "So I see... umm... what about..." he coughed. "_Sensei_ and _student _relations?"

"Well... we'd have to quickly fire the sensei and have him imprisoned," her answer having a big affect on the three sets of ears outside her door.

Genma, turned to the two younger men and mouthed out a very colorful, but appropriate _"Shit"_.

Naruto absentmindedly sighed, "That's too bad."

Which only worsened the situation; the the blonde snap her head in his direction, "_What?!_" The face that she made only made Naruto feel even guiltier.

"I-I was just- you know," he stuttered. "I'm only talking about their _former _sensei's Gondaime!"

Though he realized how little that served to help him as her eyes narrowed on him, "Narutooo." She growled.

At this point even Naruto knew that he needed to get to his point_quickly_ if he had any prospect of getting out of this alive, but his cause looked hopeless, he realized, as his gaze caught her hand fisting around a... gulp stress reliever squeeze pal. And let me tell you, it wasn't very easy. But this was very Sasuke, he told himself, for both Kakashi and Sasuke. They needed this information to save Kakashi's career... or well... his relationship.

Throwing his hands up into the air he exclaimed, "No! I mean, if they were training together for a long time its only understandable right?" But her eyes only began to twitch. "Age doesn't matter right?! Y-you said so yourself!" And- whoa... whats that coming out of her ears? Is- is that _steam_?

"Uh..." chuckling, he rubbed nervously at his neck, "if they're both... responsible?"

And the next few moments not even the Nara could comprehend. Because as quickly as their plan with Naruto had taken a nosedive, Shikamaru, Neji, Genma and Naruto had almost peed their pants from laughter. Well... for the first three men anyways; Naruto was experiencing something a _tad_ bit different...

Tsunade jumped up, slamming her fists onto her desk, "You're having sex with Jiraiya?!"

... _okayy_, he was experiencing something _very_ different.

"NO!" Naruto's eyes widened in shock. "HECK NO! Never!" He even cringed to try to make his total disgust of the idea even more apparent (as if the dire screaming was not enough). "Gross! WHY?!"

As the blonde tried to convince the tenacious Hokage that there was no relation going on between him and his perverted sensei... uh... the second one, the three other men had already fled to stop their "Operation KakaSasu" from pulling through. Although, they had to make a quick bathroom break caused by their excessive laughter.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The three men promptly arrived at the other two men's shared apartment door and they took no time in trying to stop them.

Six hands banged on the wooden frame, "Kakashi! Sasuke! Kakashi! Sasuke! Kakashi! Sasuke!"

"_Ooohhh Kakashi!!"_

With that all hands stopped banging. Neji turned to look at the other two, "Was that one of-" They shook their heads. "And if that wasn't me-" he pointed to himself.

"Then that must mean..."

"_Nngg Sasuke!!"_

All three men paled...

"Sooo... mission... _accomplished_?"

"Oh shut _up_ Genma and just get us some more beer."


	8. Confusion & Hurt

"_... confusion and anxiety can and _will_ upset the outcome of the mission... comrades must ensure do all they can to prevent fellow soldiers from experiencing this state..." - Section 45. 7; ANBU Oath  
_

* * *

Sasuke thrust his bloody kunai into the ground and threw his head back in an agonizing groan of pain. 

"_Fuck!_" he hissed under his breath.

The wound he'd been dealt during the fight turned out to be more serious than he'd thought. Unfortunately for him, it only took several stinging bottles of antiseptic for him to realize it.

His fingers clenched around the weapons metal handle, "Those Sound guys weren't" _hiss_, "kidding around." He managed to say.

Kakashi nodded tending the wound, "Yeah. Good thing we picked up this extra first aid kit from Gaara a few days ago neh?"

"Yeah," Sasuke agreed, though he didn't really know to what. In all honesty, all he was really thinking about was this... this _pain_. The cut was already ¾ along his arm, but the fact that he had been tossed into the salt water ocean only tripled the effects.

Thus, although it had only been a few minutes since that former sensei of his began healing the gash, to Sasuke, it seemed had already begun to seem like forever and a day. Because the excruciating pain jolting from his arm amounted to the pain that one should feel in that time span, he was sure of it.

As if reading his mind Kakashi suggested, "Just lean back against the tree and try to relax. I finished cleaning it up but the bandaging will take some time."

"I can wait," he jutted.

But the elder wouldn't hear it, "No." He shook his head, "I know you. You're too impatient and you'd probably get fed up before I even got half way through finishing up. Besides, whether you relax or not it will still take the same amount of time," he pointed out.

And since it appealed to his logical side, he just had to agree.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Promptly, Kakashi had his former student reclining against the rough bark of that tree with his shirt cut off and exposing his sweat slicked skin to the sun... and to him. His breathing was rather shallow, probably from the stings, but that ever stoic expression on his face was still present. Kakashi felt the need to grin.

Even though he's complained about that face for the past few years, he'd never admit out loud that he actually had a slight _thing_ for it. Ridiculous, he knows. But for some reason having that manly expression on such a masculine physique had him itching to throw the Uchiha up against a wall, though he'd never admit that either.

Damn! Sasuke had some_ fucking_ amazing sex appeal; especially now that he was older it was as if it was... almost like it was on viagra!

Bandaging the wound he couldn't deny that Sasuke's scent had had him feeling intoxicated, nor could he say that he wasn't getting a bit hot under all that shade.

What made it worse was that Sasuke knew it... he had to.

The copy nin eyes ran over the Uchiha's body as he sat up and groaned, "_harder_."

Gods... if this were only under different circumstances.

"Kakashi?" Sasuke called cracking one eye open. "Did you hear me?"

Embarrassingly enough, Kakashi had to shake his head a bit to get back to reality, "Uh- yeah. Harder." He mumbled.

It was a good thing that he didn't glimpse that smirk on the younger's face.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The familiar crickets were chirping, the insomniac stricken owls were hooting and the fire before them was crackling away as the night drawled on.

Kakashi wasn't too keen on keeping them here for the night, but considering the amount of blood that Sasuke had already lost, thought it best to stay put. Besides, it wouldn't be much help if they were to continue on only to have the guy collapse. No, that would be far, _far_ worse.

So now, they both sat around the fire downing a case of beers between them two in an attempt to keep warm.

Kakashi sat on a log holding a half empty bottle between his legs, "Sasuke." He gave a lazy grin. "Would you rather... get a million yen or have sex with that princess from the Land of the Snow?"

"Princess Fuun?" Kakashi nodded as Sasuke take a swig from his drink. "I'd take the million dollars; no contest." He elaborated when the elder choked on his drink. "Come on. She's not _that_ fine."

He shook his head, this kid just had to be drunk to give that kind of answer. There was just no way in hell she wasn't hot, "Whatever." He chuckled. "It's your turn."

"Alriiigght," he thought propping his elbow on his knee. "Would you rather... oh, I've got it. Would you rather be blind or be deaf?"

"Be deaf," Kakashi gulped. "Because if I was blind my Icha Icha collection would go to waste," he sent a wink Sasuke's way. "And_that_ would be worse than death itself. Trust me."

He laughed. The night went on and as their number of chugged beer bottles began to multiply their pointless game of "would you rather" suddenly transformed from that of PG-13 to something more XXXX; the additional X just because three was just _not_ enough.

He chuckled under his breath, "So you're telling _me_," he pointed to himself. "That _you_" he pointed at him. "Are the most experienced person in the force? Even, _even_ more so then Jiraiya?" Kakashi nodded to all accusations.

"Yup," he took another sip. "Just because he's a pervert doesn't mean that women like him." He laughed, "Of course, unless they're into that kind of "Oh-im-watching-you" kind of stuff."

Kakashi gave a suggestive wiggle of his brow making the younger roll his eyes.

A thick and heavy silence then enveloped them.

"Sasuke..." Kakashi spoke in a somber tone.

He glanced up to find the silver haired ninja staring rather thoughtfully into the fire, his gaze reflecting and grasping the heat of the flames, "What is it?" He muttered.

"I'm... I'm sorry."

And right then Sasuke's eyes considerably widened, "W-what?" He could barely believe it. "Kakashi... what are you talking about?"

"You know what I'm talking about Sasuke. We don't have to pretend like it didn't happen."

"But Kakashi... I'm sorry too..."

"No," he interrupted. "I'm the only one that owes an apology." He lifted his mismatched gaze to stare him down. "... _I_ made the dirty joke that made you feel uncomfortable. I'm sorry."

And right then and there Sasuke wanted to hurl him into the fire because apparently, he was good for little else. He hoped that it was just the alcohol talking, because if it wasn't then he was a serious idiot.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

­

Genma hated waking up in the middle of the night, especially if it was to go pee. I know, it may sound ridiculous and even shallow, but he thought that losing sleep to take a 20 second leak was not important.

First there was the first 10 minutes you spend lying in bed trying to convince yourself that you didn't need to go that badly and that you could in fact wait until morning which was then followed by 3 minutes of realization and the actual act of dragging yourself out of bed. 2 minutes actually minutes were spent in the bathroom while another 20 minutes were set side for trying to fall back asleep... and that's if you even could.

Muttering curses and obscenities he walked down the stairs, he was apparently in the 20 minutes phase that unluckily was lasting up to an hour. Crap, I will not be getting any sleep, he thought to himself. When half way down the steps he heard _something_ disturbingly familiar.

Was- was someone having **_sex_** in his kitchen? His brows raised immediately in only a fascination that Genma would have at such a... um... _feat_. Decidedly, he began walking more discreetly down the remainder of the steps in hopes of catching the perpetrators in their dirty act. Whoa... his heart may have just skipped a beat then.

Step 3; he put his ear up to the wall to get a better feel for what was going on. Whoa... was there a salt shaker involved?

Step 2; Oh, now he could hear the groaning. Yes, there was definitely sex going on there he happily mused.

Step 1; now he could hear something banging on top of his table. The corners of his lips curled, damn freaks.

And as he peaked around the doorway into the kitchen, his eyes widened to triple their size and his mouth dropped to the floor.

"Sh-shikamaru?! Neji?!" Genma exploded into the kitchen. "What in Kami's name are you two doing?!" He raised his hands in frustration.

One that was only further irritated when Shikamaru gave him a lazy look, "What does it _look_ like we're doing?"

"I-I- I"

Neji finished for him, "We're playing monopoly." Genma watched in utter dissatisfaction as he moved the silver car piece past 'go'. "Care to join us?"

"..."

"Genma?"

"..."

Neji snapped his fingers, "Genma?!"

"No... um... no," Genma's voice displayed his enthusiasm draining at triple the rate of instant death. "I think that I'll just... um..." He began rubbing the back of his neck. "I don't know... take a shower or something."

Shikamaru nodded in acknowledgment before he too moved his ship across the game board, "Night Genma."

Nodding himself before turning around to pad out the kitchen, his eyes drifted ever so conspicuously over his shoulder, and back at the two, "A... um... cold shower. Don't mind me." He muttered before finally bolting up the stairs.

Yet, the two stayed quiet and listened for the sound of the upstairs bathroom door shutting and the water running to start running lest they let their guard down to early.

Neji let out a breath, "That was so _close _Shikamaru."

The younger nodded, "Tell me about it. That idiot had to walk in when I was almost finished."

"No, not _that_ kind of close."

He laughed, "I know. And we would have gotten caught too," he admitted. "Good thing that Genma was still half asleep. Because really," he reached under the kitchen table. "Your 'effin boxers were right at his feet."

A moment passed before the Nara saw a smirk gracing the Hyuuga's lips, "Well... since they're already off..."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

An hour past midnight, Sasuke had calmed his temper down a bit, and pried enough of the beer away from Kakashi's that he was able to sit civilly beside him.

The fire blazed on as they both stared into its pit; Sasuke had his elbows propped up on his knees while Kakashi slumbered in the sleeping bag beside him.

He poked the firewood with a long stick, sending more red and orange chars flying around.

Sasuke didn't know whether to blame the drinks, his loss of blood, or just the plain fact that nights after a mission usually had him feeling philosophical, but for one reason or another he got to thinking about... _life_.

Particularly_ his_ life.

Sparing a sideways glance at the genius beside him Sasuke began thinking about a this time a few years ago; how he was with Orochimaru. He thrust the twig into the fire.

He felt disgusted just even thinking about the name but even angrier for realizing about how stupid it all was. He'd gone there looking for a purpose to continue living, when in actuality is leaving deprived him of the said purpose. Because really, his eyes roamed the other's features, his reason for living was-

"You may want to stop poking that fire before it gets out of control," Sasuke almost jumped at the voice. "Better yet, why don't you get some sleep?"

Intrigued he watched as Kakashi sat up in place his hands quickly stretching up above his head, causing the blanket fall to his waist... and expose delicious skin. The nin didn't miss it.

"Uh... sorry," Sasuke answered in a gruff of a voice. "I was just thinking that's all."

Kakashi's interest piqued, "Really now? Thinking about what?"

"Just whatever," he whispered, although he knew his comrade would not buy it. Kakashi had known him long enough to know all the little tricks that professed whether or not the Uchiha was lying; ninja skills or not.

Stillness passed, "You're thinking about that little girl again... aren't you?"

"No," Sasuke groaned. "I told you already. I'm over that!"

"Are you?" Kakashi put a hand on his shoulder and searched the Uchiha's eyes for the answer. Feeling disheartened when that gaze drifted ever so suddenly to the left... he wasn't over it.

"Sasuke..."

He watched as the Uchiha grimaced and his fists began to clench before him. "I hate remembering it Kakashi," he whispered. "I hate how... how I keep seeing her face and how I keep hearing her voice."

He scooted closer to the boy, now running a comforting hand over his back, "It's alright Sasuke. It's alright."

"I could have done something Kakashi. I could have sav-"

But a pair of lips crashing down on his own stopped him. His eyes shot open in shock, but his lips responded in an anticipated fervor.

"Let's forget about it," he had whispered against his lips.

And Kakashi didn't know whether to blame it on the beer, the loss of sex or the plain fact that we had been wanting to touch the Uchiha for such a long time... but he needed this tonight.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Please give reviews to feed my hungry muse. This chapter took longer because the previous chapter wasn't so popular. There was only one person to review which was **Dragon77**. Thank you so much love! 


	9. Illusions

_**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters because if I did, which once again I don't, it would be only be made available on Pay Per View... during the late hours... the very late hours. I also do not make a lick of money off of this fic. It's all for my own sick twisted amusement._

* * *

_"... illusions are crucial to the success of the mission... I will not hesitate to withhold information from a brother or sister if it means fulfillment of our goal..." Section 17.5; ANBU Oath_

* * *

Neji Hyuuga was not one to beg. He was not to consider it and he was definitely not one to succumb to it. In fact, he was not even one to know what the word meant! He had too much pride and too much dignity to resort to anything so degrading and everyone knew it. He would've scoffed at the idea back in the day... but now, well... right now he was too busy groveling at Naruto's feet for the thought to even cross his mind.

... Okay well... maybe not "groveling" per se. But "sitting across from him eating lunch," was close enough right? Right? He snorted, eh... tomato, tomatoe; it was all the same.

Promptly, he stuffed another spring roll between his lips, "Wait, let me get this straight." He began, "You guys," he pointed to the three sitting side-by-side. "Want me," he pointed to himself. "To _monitor_ Sasuke and Kakashi?"

The Nara rubbed sheepishly at his neck not realizing how absurd it really sounded. I mean, it sounded completely sane (even ingenious) when he was concocting it in that big brain of his. But now... now he felt equivalent of a peeping tom. Well, one with years of professional traning, but a peeping tom nonetheless. Shikamaru shook his head of the thought. _Damnit_, he thought. _This is my brain on alcohol_.

Neji beside him was thinking along the same lines. Putting himself in Naruto's position he could see why the blonde had been a bit hesitant to agree. I mean, if someone came up to him talking about how Lee and Might Gai were doing to dirty deed... then he would just die. No, he really would just die. If not of the shock, then by his own hand. He'd rather be six feet under then _ever_ run into those two screwing. He shivered at the disturbing thought.

Genma however, was completely unphased, "Well yeah." He began, "But we don't want you sneaking into their apartment and camouflaging or anything drastic like that. We sort of just want you to- how do I put this-" he touched his chin in thought. "'Watch them' more carefully when you guys are together."

Naruto blinked, "You mean see if they act differently and whatnot?"

Shikamaru nodded, "Right."

"And see if they have those lustful stares?"

"Precisely," Neji added.

"Those incoincidental meeting of the eyes, the small yet gentle accidental touches, the-the _gestures_, noises coming from their tents during mi-"

But Genma cut him off before he could get into any more gross detail, "Enough Naruto." He said with a firm hand, "We see that you understand already." He sighed snatching a sushi roll from the Nara's plate, causing a scowl, "So, just give us a heads up with whatever you find out, alright?"

Naruto nodded.

Soon enough a moment of what was pressumed to be a content silence took over them. They had recommenced eating, they had even ordered a few more drinks and were getting a little tipsy, but Naruto suddenly broke the silence. Apparently the blonde had an issue with the set up.

Upon which hearing Genma gave a look of disbelief, "_What_?"

"I said," Naruto began, clearing his throat. "What's in it for me? What do I get out of this- this, "he made some crazy hand gesture. "Hullabaloo."

"What did you have in mind?" Neji narrowed is eyes on him, a look that even after all this time, still had a slight affect on the Uzumaki. He tensed up under the gaze.

Right then, Neji could swear he saw a sparkle in the blonde's eyes. A small twinkle, but a glint of mischief nonetheless, making Neji realize his mistake. He mentally rubbed at his temple, he should have known better than to give Naruto such an open option! I mean, back when they were kids it was no big deal. All he ever wanted for anything was a bowl of ramen really; the size of the bowl being the only concern of the indebted- well, that and the number _of_ bowls. But ever since he'd returned from training with Jiraiya... well... let's just say that they became two peas in one pod.

Shikamaru quirked a brow thinking the same thing Neji was, "Well... I don't know. I mean." Smirking at Neji and Shikamaru, "Jiraiya hasn't really been able to write any new novels lately..."

Just as expected, "No." Shikamaru immediately spat out.

Neji shook his head, "Out of the question."

"WHAT?!" Naruto quickly banged his fist against the table with a grunt making a the soup in their bowls splatter a bit, "Why not?!" He whined, "You guys would give me some great dreams for nights on end! I need to get something out of this you know?! I need to benefit too!"

And upon hearing his selfish argument, the two exiting ninja threw a hardcovered book to his face. Genma watched as the younger brought it down to his lap and dusted off the front to read the title.

_'Help for the Sex Addict: How to stop the obsession'_

Quickly, Genma fell out of his chair laughing. The blonde glared at him.

"Oh shut up. I wouldn't be talking if I were you," Naruto shoved the dedications page to his face. "Right '_Genma honey baby_'?"

A moment of silence passed as the Shirunai's eyes quickly (and ashamedly) darted over the paper.

"... I'm never dating a teacher again."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Two weeks had gone by and according to Naruto, all was clear. Eversince Genma had come to him with the assignment he'd been hanging out with Kakashi and Sasuke almost every single day, for hours on end in fact. And every single time he would be on high alert, watching their every move and analyzing their every word. He didn't want to let anything get past him. Heck, he even created 'tests' that the two would _never _have passed without tearing each others clothes off if what Genma was saying was true.

I mean, getting Sasuke and Kakashi naked in the same bath house and going the whole night without a single hard on in sight... well, that was good enough for him.

Genma blinked, "Are you _sure _nothing was going on? No secret meetings in the middle of the night? No quickies or anything?" Naruto shook his head, "No lasting touches? No "accidentally" bumping into eachother? No r-"

"No Genma!" Naruto yelled. "Like I told you before, I didn't observe anything out of the ordinary. They just- well... acted like how they always have; indifferent and like an ass."

Stepping into the living room Shikamaru chimed in, "Really? How strange... I mean, I could have sworn that we heard them having sex that night we went to the Hokages." He turned to Genma, "You know what sex sounds like better than anyone else, it sounded like they were... right?"

The senbon chewer nodded, "No doubt about it. But..." He crossed his arms, "It may have just been a one time thing. They might have not liked it at all and swore off fucking eachother for good. Who knows?" He trailed off. "All I know is, we got lucky. Don't question it Nara." He warned.

"True," Neji who had been sitting beside him agreed. "Now we don't have to worry about our consciences if they were ever to have been found out. I mean, imagine if the Hokage had seen them..."

All four men looked at each other and nodded in agreement. Naruto's report seemed valid enough, and even though he was a bit of an idiot sometimes he would know better than anyone else if those two were acting strangely.

So, all reclined in Genma's apartment, with a little less stress and a little less of a burden on their shoulders they let out a sigh of relief. For weeks they had been keeping their eyes and ears peeled in fear of hearing a rumor about the two. If even just one person were to spot them, their careers would be on the line. Being ninja, and two famous ones at that, they were easily recognizable and anyone would be able to safely say it was them two having shameless sex. Naruto mentally made a face at the thought, and frankly, giving ANBU a reason to investigate would not be very pleasant, _especially_ for Sasuke. But as it seems, no a peep had come from or about the two men. Thus, they assumed, Naruto's report had to be true.

Momentarily, Genma stood up and grabbed the phone.

"What are you doing?" Naruto asked turning his head to get a better look at him.

He spared him a sideways glance, "Getting ready to celebrate."

_"Hey Kakashi, the Uchiha with you right now?_"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Suna's most famous club _"Sands of Time"_ was the perfect place to have this mini "we-didn't-get our-friends-in-trouble!" celebration. According to Genma, it was far better than anything they could find back home; the women were exceptionally friendly, the place was packed, the DJ was great... not to mention the VIP treatment the Kazekage ensured they'd receive.

And as all frequent club goers know, VIP is like winning the lottery. Because VIP means free drinks,and with this group, free drinks can only mean one thing...

"Fuck yeah Naruto!" Genma yelled in the blondes direction. "WOO!" he screamed again watching him scale the stage and begin to freak dance with one of the pole dancers. "Show them how we Konohans do it!"

"Hell yeah Uzumaki!" Neji surprisingly followed suite, before he too was dragged in that direction by one already too far gone Shikamaru. Genma couldn't help that big ol' crazy grin of his as he looked on at the two beginning a 'freak session', with the Nara grinding into the Hyuugas backside. And as if they were old pros, unhesitantly began swaying their hips in that oh so delicious way. Shikamaru gripped onto the olders hips and yanked him flush against his body.

Genma sneered, "Those two crazy kids."

Shaking his head he quickly gulped down another shot of Bacardi, relishing in the smooth burn in down his throat.

"Ahh," Genma sounded before looking around him and suddenly realising that, hey, was the only one at the table! Naruto was gone, Shikamaru and Neji were sweating it up on the dance floor, Sasuke was at the bar and Kakashi- eh, he didn't care.

Getting up out of his seat, he straightened himself out, "Fuck thiiisss."He declared before heading off into the midst of the writhing bodies, making sure to grab a sexy piece of man along the way.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

As the Shiranui stalked passed by the raven with a man about his height and age, Sasuke couldn't help but smirk. "What a freak," he said to himself before rotating his chair towards the bar once again.

Soon enough, he found himself staring back down into his drink, his reflection gazing back from the dark brown hue of the liquid. He sighed. For one reason or another he hadn't exactly been in the mood to go out onto the dance floor tonight. And well... for one reason or more, he didn't know why. Frankly, when Kakashi told him to come along he was ready to say 'no'. Well, actually... he did say no, but Kakashi just told Genma otherwise. _"He's already getting dressed,"_ he mentally mocked the man.

When suddenly his thoughts were interrupted. Looking up from his drink he blinked, "What was that?"His voice was harsh from the liquor.

"A man bought this drink for you," the bartender casually smiled, setting down the cup and tilting his head in some random direction. Sasuke didn't even bother to look, instead paying attention to the 'gift' at hand

"Thanks," he kindly waved him off.

He had never been one to accept these 'come ons' when he was a younger, he recalled. Heck, he down right hated it sometimes! It was always just another woman (or man) looking for a good time and hoping to get him drunk enough to consent to it. The Uchiha scoffed at the idea.

But, he thought glancing at the neon blue substance before him, it wouldn't hurt to check it out. Getting eye level with the glass he was quick to raise a brow at the rather 'cutesy' umbrella and lime hanging off the rim. _'Woman for sure,' _he thought. Yet, there was no mysterious fizzing spouting from it, and, sniffing it, there was no odd smell. '_Well' _he thought to himself. It seemed safe enough to drink. So, carefully lifting the glass form, he was ready to take a sip when... the napkin beneath it caught his eye.

_What the-_ he set down the refreshment in favor of the other.

It read, _"Up to it kid?"_

And immediately a sly smirk crawled onto the Uchiha's lips.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The door had barely shut behind him before he found himself rammed against it, lips and body being molested by those of a familiar stranger. It took him only a moment to react to the stimulation, kissing back and letting his hands sprawl over a long, lean, muscled body and practically anywhere else he could reach.

In minutes, his pants were already half way down his thighs and the stranger's weren't that far from gone either. Licking, panting and grunts and groans could be heard in the small vacant facility.

Sasuke, as impatient as he was, quickly shoved his hand down the other man's boxers, grabbing his cock smirking as he did it.

"Yessss," the other hissed. "Oohh, yes Sasuke."

"You're a fucking pervert Kakashi," he whispered into his ear.

The ninja breathed a laugh, "Let's just fuck already."

* * *

_**Author's Note: **Hey guys! Sorry about the __extremely late update! I got really busy with school and senior activities. But now that I'm in college I'm hoping that I actually might have time to write this fic. Don't fret! I will not go without updating for months on end! I promise. I will actually try to write a little bit every so often. _

_I hope that the story is to your liking! I had to reread the story a few times to try and get a feel for what I __was feeling when I wrote this (if that makes sense). I'm hoping that you like the direction I'm taking. So please __** R&R **__please! (And yes, I'm begging). And tell me whether or not you're still interested in reading the rest of the story. I need to know if I'm still writing in a way that please you guys.  
_

_I'm hoping my rather long absence rubs neck sheepishly didn't fend off any loyal readers. Please come back! Haha. I love my readers and I always try to do a little something nice for those who review. Maybe a continuation of the ending scene into next chapter? Maybe if you ask. Haha._


	10. Disguise

_**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters because if I did, which once again I don't, it would be only be made available on Pay Per View... during the late hours... the very late hours. I also do not make a lick of money off of this fic. It's all for my own sick twisted amusement._

* * *

_"... I will be the master of deceit and circumvention... Mastering the art of identities is imperative..." -Section 15.8; ANBU Oath_

* * *

Kakashi yanked at the other's sweaty black mat of hair.

Sasuke groaned wantonly beneath him, "I'm so fuckin' close." He whispered in that hot, needy voice, making Kakashi's head spin. He instinctively shut his eyes and grunted in response.

At this point, the jounin could hear him gasping and most definitely feel his fingers desperately clawing into his back. He was arching into him every now and then, failing as Kakashi refused him contact, and instead plopped back hopelessly onto the mattress. His thick and brimming cock left to disappointingly bob mid-air. And the way that Sasuke still effectively glared at him mid-fuck told the Hatake that fuck... he was going to pay for this later.

So, to put the Uchiha's glare at ease Kakashi assured him, "Just a little bit longer," he muttered against his hair. He just wanted this to last a little bit more... needed this to last a little bit more. He hadn't touched Sasuke in days and gods... it was like a rehab patient getting back on crack. The high was just so fucking good that he seriously thought he'd right-about die when he came. If not be knocked out for a week straight.

Something that Kakashi hadn't done since he was still in school. "Oh yeah."

Kakashi's eyes screwed shut as he pumped viciously into Sasuke's tight hole. His name spilling from the other's lips like a spell, for what? He didn't know. In the end it would just get him what he wanted.

"Oh, fuck!" Sasuke sounded through gritted teeth as hot spurts of white liquid streamed onto his and Kakashi's stomachs alike. The sight, no doubt, being the very thing that sent the older into his own white tunnel of desire.

Sasuke watched him throw is head back, "Fuuuuucck." He moaned.

Kakashi lazily rolled off of him and plopped into a hot mess of limbs beside him. His arms and legs out stretched he could feel Sasuke do the same. Well, stretch his arms and just attempt to stretch his legs anyways; because from the rounds they just made he'd be surprised if the young man could even twitch his big toe... and that was if he strained to do so.

He could feel Sasuke's breath finally evening against his ear, "Next time." He began, "No more- Icha- Icha moves."

"Why not?!" Kakashi shot up. Telling him that was that equivalent of Sasuke chopping off his balls. And even with the second option he'd still be able to do a few Icha- Icha moves!

He glared at the amused look on the younger's face, "Because drawings can bend and twist in ways that humans should not," he cooly explained. He shut his eyes and crossed his arms behind his head, "I swear, that move with the jump rope and the exercise ball? I thought I was going to die."

Kakashi breathed a laugh, "Why didn't you use our safety word?"

"I don't know," the mattress moved when Sasuke shrugged. "I figured that there's no better way to go."

"How would I explain that to Gondaime? 'Sorry Hokage, I always warned Sasuke that his kinks would kill him one day and I guess it really did'?"

The incredulous tone of his voice made Sasuke smirk, "That wouldn't work even if she was drunk and high." Which, though he would never admit, he thought was about half the time she saw him. And considering that he had to make regular behavioral reports to her that made it about... oh, about 4 times a week. I guess that woman had to fend off the stress somehow.

"Glad you came to your senses."

"I mean, your face just screams bondage and leather fetish," Sasuke pointed out. "Literally, you wear a mask in public."

Before he knew it a pillow was hurled at his face. One he easily blocked with the raise of his arm, "Shut up." Kakashi spat. "At least I didn't walk around wearing a freakin' curtain."

"It was a phase!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kakashi waltzed into the classroom and plopped down in a seat facing Genma. His eyes trained on the "sensei", watching his brows knit together and even a bead of sweat slip between them. So he had to wonder, just how much effort the man was putting into grading those... well, whatever he was grading. That means they were probably overdue.

Without looking up the Shiranui asked, "How was the mission?"

"It was alright, just more time consuming than I thought." he replied in that signature even tone of his. "I mean, who knew that escorting some princess to some two-three neighboring villages would be difficult?"

Genma glanced up, stacking another essay in the 'graded' pile. "Oh? How many enemy nin attacked you?" He asked. Kakashi rolled his eyes.

"NONE!" He howled throwing his hands into the air. "That's the fuckin' problem! None. She just kept nagging and nagging and nagging," his frustration preventing him from catching the growing smirk on the teacher's lips. "GODS, I thought I was going to kill her. I really did."

Genma chuckled, "And that sir." He said the honorific in a way that... well, removed any honor in it. "Is what happens when you pick your missions based on how hot the target is. Fucking pervert," The latter was said with the utmost affection.

And if the grin on Kakashi's face was of any indication, the man didn't really mind. "Like you've never done it before."

"Oh, I know I've done it before," the senbon chewer said as a matter of fact. "That is until I learned my lesson!"

Now, Kakashi just had to laugh at that. Because Genma? Learn a lesson? Please, there was a greater chance of the guy being faithful. And trust him, that's at a .001%. "What happened?" he scoffed. "You end up having sex with a guy?"

And the answer that came next was not exactly what Kakashi Hatake was expecting. Scratch that, it wasn't at all what he was expecting from the loud mouth... pure silence. Pure silence that said it all.

"ALMOST!" Genma screamed as Kakashi fell to the floor laughing. He rolled his eyes in frustration, "Yeah, yeah. It's all fun and games until someone accidentally turns gay!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kakashi had an arm around him, with Sasuke resting his head against his chest.

Their naked forms were even sweatier than their previous activities could have caused, but the Konoha summer was to blame. Their clothes and blankets were tossed to the floor, and anything else that could even raise the temperature of the bed by 1 degree. In fact, Sasuke was getting close to sleeping on the tiled floor. It had to be colder there.

"What did you want for dinner tomorrow?" Sasuke asked as his finger traced the dips of Kakashi's chest. "I was thinking about making some-"

"I won't be coming home tomorrow night," the unexpected interruption forcing younger to glare over his shoulder.

"Mission?"

"No," he shook his head. "I have some date with this girl I met a few nights ago. She wanted to have dinner with me so..." he shrugged his shoulders to relay his point.

Sasuke simply nodded, and said nothing in reply after that. He just let a kind of awkward silence envelope them as his mind conflicted with emotions in response to Kakashi's plans. I mean, he didn't own Kakashi or anything, so he really shouldn't care what Kakashi wanted to do with himself.

But at the same time, he couldn't help wanting to kill the bitch who'd be doing the things he did to Kakashi. Riding him, sucking him... UGH! Just the thought of having someone else's lips made his blood boil.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The Hatake could see the war of emotions raging in Sasuke's eyes. His pupils were trained on nothing in particular, but his eyes were determined. Kakashi wasn't clueless however, as to what was causing this commotion. He knew- no- expected Sasuke to act this way, which is exactly why he came prepared.

And by prepared he means being naked.

Because, really, how mad could Sasuke get when Kakashi was in the nude? The Jounin was hoping, not much.

Shifting a bit as he spoke, "We already talked about this Sasuke," Kakashi re. "We need to act as natural as possible so people don't suspect anything."

"I know that," Sasuke quirked a brow. "Why? Do you think it bothers me?" He defensively began. I mean, it's not like he wasn't used to the idea. As a matter of fact, he was a pro at it back then... so why wouldn't he be even better at it now.

It was Kakashi's turn to raise a brow now.

Sasuke blinked, "What?"

He raised his other brow, "So you're telling me that you wouldn't mind if, oh, I don't know." He grabbed Sasuke's free hand and wrapped it around himself, "She started doing this?"

"No."

"Oh yeah? What about," he whispered into the raven's ear.

"KAKASHI!"

"I can dream."

Kakashi sat at the cozy booth with his date, an abundance of food and drinks set out before them . He was good friends with the owner of this place so the guy was more than happy to help him out when he mentioned he was on a date. It was hardly ever that Kakashi brought a girl to the club, so he knew (or thought) this girl was something special. And he'd liked that. The guy always told the Copy nin that he needed to settle down and start a family. Probably thought I'd finally heeded his advice Kakashi thought to himself as he kept up his act.

If her lack ofThe girl was already buzzed and becoming overtly friendly as she as now starting to slide her hands up and down Kakashi's thighs. His eyes widened a bit in surprise.

"You're getting a little anxious aren't you baby?" he routinely tucked a strand of hair behind her ear as she spoke. His eyes obviously flirting with hers.

"I can't wait to get you alone." She confessed as her hands aggressively relayed the message. "I'll get you crazy."

"Oh, I'm sure you will," he perfunctorily teased. As much fun as this was, he really couldn't help but have Sasuke on the brain. He wondered what he was doing, if he was sleeping, if he bothered to have anything for dinner... if he showered. His interest piqued at the last thought.

"Kakashi!" the woman's shrill pulled him from his thoughts. He blinked, "Are you alright?"

"Uh yeah... yeah. Sorry about that," he smiled to her. "I'm just getting kind of tired." She nodded as he spoke, "Did you want to go back to your place or something?"

"Definitely."

And as they headed out the door together, Kakashi made sure to catch the eyes of all his fellow Jounin in the room. A simple nod, a friendly raise of the hand, anything that would get them to see that he was leaving with this girl tonight.

He didn't want the night to go to waste.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Author's Note: **_Okay, so I won't even bother to give a lame excuse. I know I promised to try and make updates more regularly, but school, work and a number of recreational activities kept me busy. BUT I have had this sitting on my desktop since March, it just took me longer than expected to tidy up and post. I'm a perfectionist to a fault._

_But please, please **R&R**. You guys know how much I love it! If you don't usually review, even a single "Nice" would suffice for the meantime. And to my patient and loyal readers ... I still love you all and I hope you all still love me! Haha._

_Please bear with me guys, I'm trying to find a path for this story to take, and I hope you guys will find it amusing. And sorry about lack of ShikaNeji, they'll be in the next update for sure, or I might add them onto this. I just wanted to get an update out there ASAP. Also, FIRST ATTEMPT at bedroom scene. YIKES.  
_


End file.
